Second Chances
by x-Beyond-B
Summary: Yuki, a genetically modified diclonius, had only wished to be normal. Human. Out of this constant stress from running from these psychopaths. She'd gotten her wish, but with a twist. Thrown into a dimension where the Death Note existed wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She'd finally found a way back...but would she be able to stay like this for long? Full Summary Inside
1. Absent Hearted

**Yuki is a young diclonius girl. The only thing she wishes is to be human, is that so much to ask for? She soon realizes that being human isn't as great as it was made out to be. What's the use of being human and living a normal life, if you can't share it with those you love?**

**She falls into an alternate dimension, one where the Death Note exists. Just how hard had she hit her head?**

**In the last part of the story, Yuki had crossed dimensions and was in the manga Death Note. There she made friends, learned much about life and death. She even learned to deal with her loss of losing her only sister. She then had to go through losing her brotherly figure, L. Read the story to find out more. **

**If you haven't read 'Crossing Dimensions' and want to read this, I don't think you'll be too lost. I'm sure to explain things in detail. This first chapter takes place in Yuki's original world, because she came back. But how?**

**Death Note - Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Elfen Lied - Lynn Okamoto**

**Summary: On one fateful day, a young diclonius girl had wished she could be normal. She'd only wanted to be human, out of this constant running from these people that created her. She'd gotten her wish, but with a twist. Thrown into a dimension where the Death Note existed wasn't exactly what she had in mind. When she finally found a way back, only by a fluke, she still doesn't know how to cope with the things that had happened. **

**She soon realized that being normal didn't matter, as long as her sister wasn't with her that happiness couldn't exist. But what if she were to go back? Would she be able to help her friends? Now that she is older and more wise?**

* * *

Notes: The first few chapters are with Yuki and her friends. So that you get a feel of what happened in the story before. So that it won't be like throwing you in cold water. Fear not, I'll have the main cast from Death Note introduced soon enough!

**Second Chances**

"**Absent Hearted"**

_(Not long after where we last left off)_

Yuki awoke suddenly, her breathing elevated and her heartbeat irregular. Where was she?

Looking around she noticed that she was in a rather white room, which lead her to believe that the institution had finally found her. When she noticed the windows on the far side of the room, all thoughts of that horrible place vanished.

They would never allow windows in their rooms, knowing they could just as easily break them and escape.

Yuki couldn't move, her hands were bound to the bed. She tried to wiggle her legs, but they were strapped to the bed as well. Leather straps from the looks of it, as she looked at her wrists. Of course. Just her luck.

What had happened to make her get here? Where was she? What had happened?

So many questions, she had bombarded herself. Trying to remember where she'd been the day before.

It was just then that memories of her time in another world flooded her head. This gave her a throbbing headache and she shook her head trying to rid the memories. She saw L falling. Dying. Light smiling deviously. Misa with Rem.

Near. Mello. Matt. She'd been the one to break the news to them about L's death. She felt a feeling well up in her chest. It burned and felt like she was being stabbed. Yuki remembered that feeling she had when she was in the other world. That feeling was usually followed by mountains of pain and tears. Sobbing.

She'd inhabited another 'Yuki's' body and was able to feel and understand emotions differently than she could in this body. Now, though, she knew she'd have a difficult time in that aspect. Her head being damaged from surgery had deemed her worthless in that area. She was brain damaged, to put it simply.

Yuki huffed, looking at her wrists again. She didn't like being hooked up to this bed. She didn't want to be here. But where could she go?

Luna was dead.

Oh, yes. Now she remembers. Luna is dead. So she had no one to go to for help. Yuki felt that stabbing sensation again. Her chest felt like it was being torn in two. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. There it was. Now her eyes were watering. Yuki felt them coming. Tears.

Why does a person cry again?

It was time. She didn't care, she just wanted to get out of here. She snapped the leather straps in half with her invisible arms, standing up and looking around. She was in a gown of some sort. A dresser sat next to the window, so she walked up to it, grabbing some pants and a shirt. That should do it.

Once she was dressed, she could hear the faint footsteps on the other side of the door. Yuki tilted her head in confusion as the door opened, revealing a nurse. Her eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you get out of your bindings?" She yelled, digging in her pocket for something. Yuki didn't speak, but rather stared at her in silent confusion. Why was she bound in the first place? Stupid woman.

"A patient is out of their bindings?" Another voice sounded in the hallway, followed by quickened footsteps. Yuki turned around and looked at the window.

It was barred. That would be a problem. She couldn't bend hard metals like that.

"N-now you are going to have to cooperate with us or-" Yuki didn't listen to a word she said, instead knocked her over with her vectors. Her eyes shone a brilliant red as she did so. The woman couldn't see, fortunately, as she sprawled out on the ground.

Yuki took off down the hallway, trying to find a place to get out. Her long white hair whipped behind her as she ran, faster than she'd ever ran in her life.

Upon closer observation she'd noticed something. She was in a mental ward.

* * *

**Kai**

_(That next day)_

Kai was walking down the busy street in New York. It was starting to get cold out now, seeing as it was the beginning of November. He just needed some time away from his older sister, Mika. She could get to be so damn irritating and it got on his nerves. Kai sighed, ruffling his shaggy black hair and looking at the ground. He would never voice his opinion though, for the fear of hurting her feelings.

He knew that Mika didn't mean much harm from what she does and it was just her personality. It had been a little under a year since their friends, Yuki and Luna went missing. They were being chased by someone. They knew about their secret about being different than normal humans, so it made sense that there were people pursuing them.

_'I really miss them. Especially Yuki.' _He thought to himself as he came to a stop at a park, he had always been particularly close to Yuki. He just never voiced his thoughts on the matter. Kai was currently on his way back to the house, coming back from the arcade downtown. He had always enjoyed any type of electronic game, even carried around a PSP everywhere he went. Today was much busier than it usually was, so he didn't play while he walked because he needed to stay alert.

"Guh! Watch where you're going kid!" Some random elderly man yelled, raising his cane at Kai for bumping into him by accident. He just nodded and apology in his direction and turned back around to walk away. It was then that he spotted a mop of white hair on the end of the street.

There was only one person he knew that had that color hair.

_'Could it be?'_ He pondered hopefully, speeding up his pace. He weaved through the crowds of people, he could practically feel the smile that was about to break out across his face. Kai stopped in his tracks, looking at the young woman that stood next to an alleyway. She didn't seem to even be moving, if she hadn't been standing he would have questioned if she was alive or not.

It was definitely Yuki, because there was a black '08' tattoo on her left shoulder. She was wearing her usual black tank top and cargo pants. Her hair was noticeably longer. Back when he'd known her, she always kept it short. It was easier to manage.

_'That's a new one, it looks good on her though...' _Kai thought as he walked up to the woman slowly, as to not startle her.

"Y-Yuki...?" He tapped her shoulder, but got no response. She just stood there, staring at the brick wall in front of her. He had noticed that she didn't even make an attempt to look at him when he tapped her.

_'What's wrong with her?' _He walked over to her side and grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, Yuki. You okay?" He asked silently, trying not to bring attention to the two. She blinked.

_'Oh, well_ There's _a reaction...' _He grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him, she had a slight bruise on her cheek as if she had ran into a wall or something. "Hey are you alright?" She just stared up at him blankly and didn't respond.

"Jeez..." He muttered and grabbed her wrist, only to feel her flinch away. "A-ah." He looked down and noticed her right hand was slightly bruised as if she'd punched someone. Or something.

_'What happened to her? I need to get her back to Mika, she'll be able to tell what's wrong.' _He nodded and grabbed her arm instead.

"I'm going to take you back home, Mika will assess your wounds." Was all he said as he lead her away from that street she was standing on. Yuki had not said one word the whole way back home.

* * *

**Mika**

Mika was busy studying for her final exams for college, sitting at the coffee table on a nice soft couch. The day Luna and Yuki had left, she went to the bank to find out that Luna had put enough money in there to pay for college and live comfortably meanwhile. She could never figure out how she had gotten so much money, it had always been an ongoing secret that they had kept between each other.

Yuki as well, sometimes they would disappear for weeks and come back with more money. Then there was the fact that she needed to get a job, otherwise the money wouldn't last long. Mika wanted to become a doctor simply because she loved helping people.

She remembered the time she met up with her friends Kayla and Ella. Kayla had defended her older sister from a mugger and gotten a horrible wound on her face and arm. Thankfully though, Mika was there to fix her wounds soon enough before much damage occurred.

"M-Mika." She heard Kai call from the doorway. The house they were in was quite small, only with 3 bedrooms and a fully finished basement. It wasn't hard to hear everyone throughout the house, and she was even thinking about letting a friend stay in the basement for a time. She put her pencil and paper down, and stood up to walk to the entry way. "Mika, are you home?" He called again, this time more urgently.

"Yes Yes Kai, I'm home." She chuckled slightly.

_'Kai never acts like this, I wonder what he could have gotten himself into now.' _She pondered as she turned the corner into the entry way.

"What's the matter no-" She stopped in her tracks and was shocked at what was in front of her. "Y-Yuki!" She squealed and started to run up to her happily.

"Wait, she's hurt." Kai replied to her outburst with blocking her from attacking Yuki. "Here." He lifted her right hand up and showed Mika. The entire time she was here she didn't even make a move or greet any of them.

After grabbing a damp rag and returning, she looked down at the small girl.

"Oh...well that's good, the swelling looks minimal if none at all." She grabbed the damp rag and started to clean the cuts on her knuckles. "It looks like some minor bruising, so nothing too serious." Mika peered up at the girl only to see her staring blankly down at her. "Where's Luna?" Yuki flinched visibly, as if she'd been hit and looked away at the coffee table.

"What's wrong with her...?" Kai asked lowly, he was referring to her not responding to them.

"Emotional Shock...or Trauma...I can't remember which one. I'm still in college don't look at me like that!" She looked over at him angrily, Kai just stared disinterestedly at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" There was a loud knock that sounded at their door, making them both turn in that direction.

"Who is it!" Mika yelled, not looking away from Yuki's hand. Once it was finished she got up and walked to the door and answered it.

"Yo." A blonde haired woman said nonchalantly as Mika answered the door.

"Jeez Amy! How many times have I told you to clean your face up so that those cuts don't get infected!" Mika scolded, dragging the larger woman into the house by her arm. "I tell you...it's like you're still a child or something." She grabbed a wet cloth and started to wipe off the woman's face,

_'She always comes here all dirty! She needs to learn to clean herself up...one of these days...' _Mika went off into a rant in her head about how she'd get infected and whatnot.

* * *

**Kai**

"Hey Yuki...are you tired?" Kai asked her quietly, trying to ignore his loud older sister in the kitchen. Amy comes over to the house on a regular basis, so it wasn't odd to see her lingering around. She was a rather chubby woman, going to college to be an auto mechanic. Amy always had her hair put up into a ponytail or out of her face in some way possible. Kai still didn't get an answer from Yuki, so he just stood up and grabbed her arm. "Come on..." He sighed as he walked her into his room.

His room wasn't all too big, only having a full sized bed and a few game systems hooked up to his television. Kai made Yuki sit down on his bed as he turned around to search for some different clothing in his dresser.

He mumbled a few things under his breath a few times before pulling out a large black long sleeved shirt. "This will do..." He set it on Yuki's lap, and she just looked down at it with a dead stare. Kai shook his head and walked up to his game station, pulling up his bean bag chair and sitting down.

He figured she'd get up and do it on her own time.

Kai was playing Nazi Zombies on Black Ops, sometimes he'd really get into it and yell at the screen if he got killed or his teammates wouldn't help him.

"Come on...Jeez, revive me." He grumbled into his headset. Kai preferred the Xbox platform, he liked the controllers better. It was hard trying to get used to Play Station controllers, well in his opinion that is. A few hours into the match, he was finally on round 40. He heard Yuki stand up and leave the room, _'Finally...' _He thought as he got hit by a horde of zombies.

"Come on!" He raged, throwing the controller on the ground. Kai never lets anyone see this side of him, usually just sits there in silence. When he had first started living with Luna and Yuki he hadn't socialized much, but as time passed him and Yuki started to get closer.

She was the only one that knew how he really was, how he really acted. It felt nice to have her back again, so that he had someone there to at least listen to him. Even if it didn't seem like she was fully there. Kai was determined to make sure Yuki returned back to her normal self.

_'I wonder what it was that even made her this way...if I knew, I'd at least be able to try and help...'_

Kai walked out into the hallway about an hour later, wondering what was taking the girl so long. The bathroom was right across from his room, as well as the other two rooms. The door to the bathroom was slightly cracked, he could hear Amy and Mika jabbering away about some reality TV show.

"Yuki...?" He knocked on the door gently, hearing weird sounds on the other side of the door. It sounded like someone was tapping on the counter, or maybe even-

_'She couldn't be!'_ He opened the door quickly, only to see Yuki with a pair of scissors in her hands. She looked lazily in his direction, half of her head of hair was chopped off even shorter than Kai's. From the looks of it, she had gotten into Mika's hair dye as well. Yuki's hair was now a natural looking black_._

"W-What do you think you're doing?" He asked, stunned. _'Of course, no answer.' _He walked up to her and grabbed a longer piece of hair from the front of her body. "I really liked your hair long..." He mumbled and grabbed the scissors. "I guess it can't be helped now. Unless you want to look like Kayla." Kai chuckled slightly at the thought of the woman, she was really something. If he didn't know better, he could see a hint of curiosity in Yuki's eyes at that moment. He tilted his head downwards, as to get a better view of her.

"Oh...well she's a friend of Mika's, she comes over quite often. You'll see her sooner or later." He explained, cutting off the rest of her hair. Yuki's hair was now right below her ear, and completely black.

_'She actually blends in now...but she kind of looks like a boy...then again it looks cute on her as well.' _He noted how her chest hadn't really grown over the year she's been gone. '_W-what! Why am I thinking about her chest? That's perverted!' _He shook his head and turned away to grab the broom in the corner of the room. Yuki started to walk out of the room, she was now wearing only Kai's shirt.

Yuki padded through the door and walked into the living area, her face never changing expression. It was starting to get kind of creepy, seeing her like that.

"Yes, what do you- WHAA!" Mika stood up and walked over to Yuki, "What happened to your hair?" She flailed her arms wildly, trying to emphasize her point. "You looked so cute with long hair! What were you thinking? And the color! What did you do to your cute white hair! Why!" She continued on her dramatic rant.

"Give the girl a break, maybe she just wanted a change." Amy was munching on some chips while sitting on the couch. "Besides, she looks cute like that too." She looked up at the small girl.

Mika had gone into the other room for something or another. No one really knew what that woman was doing. Her wavy brown hair bounced as she ran around in the kitchen.

"Hey Kai."

"Sup..."

"What's up with the chick? She your girlfriend or something?" Amy asked in curiosity. Kai felt his face heat up, though he didn't know why. There wasn't anything embarrassing about that, he had always got that from Luna too.

"N-No...she's a friend of the family." He replied calmly.

"What's wrong with her?" She started to wave her hand in front of Yuki's face, not even getting a reaction out of her.

"Traumatized."

"Shit...well that sucks." She pulled out a cigarette and started it up, inhaling deeply. "I had a sister that went through emotional shock.." She exhaled, a cloud of smoke came barreling out. "She stayed in that state for years...it took awhile."

"What made her like that? If you don't mind my asking..."

"Not at all..." She took another drag, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "When we lost our parents in the house fire, she got really depressed. Even went as far as blaming herself for it...then...she looked a lot like Yuki does right now...3 years later she came out of it then committed suicide.." Kai tilted his head, watching the woman finish up her cigarette.

"You're not upset about it?" Kai felt seriously upset about hearing this. Surely Yuki wouldn't try and kill herself, she wasn't like that. Right?

"I was...but I eventually learned to put up with it. It's just a part of life. You live you die. That's it."

"What have I told you about smoking in the house!" Mika raged, her face turned red. "Smoking causes cancer! I don't want you to die!" She grabbed what remained of the cigarette and crushed it with her fingers. "Jeez, you're like a child..." She closed her eyes and tapped her foot.

"Mika..." Kai put the bowl of water in front of Yuki and started to undo her left hand, leaving the right hand to Mika since it was broken.

"Right..." She sat down next to Yuki and started to fix up her wounds.

* * *

**Yuki**

She sat there, watching them fix up her hands for her. She'd punched a few of the mental ward workers as she'd made her way to the record room. They'd even knocked her down a few times, which was why there were a few odd bruises on her face. She'd made her way to the record room and destroyed any evidence of her being there.

The last thing she needed was the authorities looking for her. They would no doubt put out a warning for her, which would in turn notify the Diclonius Association of her whereabouts. Though she didn't know if they were even running amok anymore.

She remembered just what happened in the bathroom earlier. It surprised even her.

_(Earlier that day)_

Yuki stood up and grabbed the clothing that Kai had given her. She was watching him play his game, he would occasionally let out a rant of his own about his incompetent teammates. She'd always liked watching him play games, especially the RPG games. As she would always get the controls messed up, so watching the story progress from behind Kai was her only option.

It seemed the only game she was even remotely good at was the shooting games.

Since she'd gotten here, Yuki felt that her voice had died in her throat. Her face remained passive, even though she felt pain in her chest. Her knowledge of certain things were slowly starting to come back to her.

From what she recalls, her head was so damaged that she couldn't even connect the dots about the certain things she felt. Yet she knew what she was currently feeling. Why is that?

Not only that, but she could still feel that slight tickle in the back of her subconscious. Almost like her other half was still there.

Now, normally Diclonius are born with 'the voice'. Yuki wasn't. She knew that, as that had been explained to her before. Luna...Luna had told her about those things. Luna could hear that voice, because sometimes it would have a great influence in the bad things she would do.

But Yuki, she never had that problem. In the time she'd inhabited her doppelganger's body in another dimension, she could oftentimes talk to the girl that lived there before her. Yuki Emmett, was her name. Is this what it was like to have 'the voice', or was it supposed to be more malicious in nature? She didn't know.

Yuki stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring blankly as she pulled her hand up and ran her slim fingers across her unnaturally pale face. She had her old body back. She could use her extra arms without consequences, like back in that other dimension. She couldn't use them without getting headaches or bloody noses. God only knows what could have happened if she used them more than she did before. She could have killed herself, she wouldn't have known.

Yuki blinked a few times, staring at her long hair. It had grown since she left so many years ago. Just how long was she in that mental ward? The last thing she remembered when she left this world was how she was falling off of a building. Surely she'd died. But she didn't.

Here she was, all in one piece.

Well, physically.

She let out a tired sigh as she shuffled around in the cupboards, stumbling across what she was looking for.

Black hair dye.

Back in the other dimension, her doppelganger had long black hair and was of Japanese decent. Half European half Japanese. Her hair looked nice on her in that world. She also blended in much easier, as opposed to this white mop of unnatural hair she had now.

She'd grown so accustomed to her black hair back in that world.

_'So this is what you look like...' _a voice had said within her, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked questioningly at herself in the mirror. Her black eyes bored into the eyes of herself in the mirror. Though it wasn't herself in the mirror. It was the black haired Emmett girl. She stared at her with an almost angered look on her face. Yet some sadness could be seen.

That's right, Yuki had tried to kill that body. She tried to kill herself, though she undoubtedly failed. And from the looks of it, the Emmett girl was still with her.

_'What are you doing here?' _She thought in response, knowing the Emmett girl could hear her. Yuki stared into the mirror at this person, wondering faintly if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Perhaps that was the reason she was in the mental ward? She'd lost her mind, now she was hallucinating.

_'I assure you, I am real Number 08. Why am I here, with you? Why am I not with my sister?'_ She questioned. But she was just as confused as her, she didn't have the answers that she needed. Yuki was clueless. She watched as the person in the mirror's mouth moved, yet hers stayed shut. Her hair was black, yet hers was white.

This was all so difficult to understand.

_'I don't know, you were supposed to stay in your world. And I in mine. I just wanted to be with Luna...'_ Yuki's pained thoughts rang throughout the Emmett girl's head. She was in the mirror, staring back at her counterpart.

They were the same. They knew that, but why they existed as a separate entity was beyond her. Yuki didn't understand anything. Maybe it was her own way of trying to cope with things. Had her and the Emmett girl combined consciousness, she would retain all of her memories. Giving her more knowledge than needed, making her mentally older than she really is. She would know and feel all of the things she had back in her life in the other dimension.

Yuki didn't want that. She already had her own set of problems to deal with. The last thing she needed was to deal with another set of problems.

It was silent for awhile, before Yuki started to put globs of hair dye in her long white locks. She stared at the roots and started on her way down. There wasn't enough for her whole head, so once she was done rinsing she took out the scissors.

A large chunk of hair fell at her feet as she started hacking away. This needed to be done.

* * *

**Mika**

(2 Years Later)

"She still hasn't made any improvements..." She sighed and looked at the carpet beneath her feet. Mika was sitting in the living room, Yuki sitting on the couch right across from her. Kai was out in his classes. They would often have to leave Yuki with Amy or Ella. Ella is Kayla's sister, twins to be exact. Mika had been there for Kayla when she had been stabbed in the face and the arm about 5 years back. Kayla was protecting Ella from a mugger, and in return got some pretty nasty scars.

"Mika...Ummm...don't you have class in about a half an hour...?" Ella murmured, she was a timid little thing. Her wide brown eyes showed innocence, kindness. Being just as short as Yuki, though not as thin. Her hair was always either in a single low braid or pigtail braids, and she had the darkest of hair.

Yuki had stopped eating too and had to be forced for nutrition needs, and this is where Ella came in. She was studying to be a nurse and was almost ready to graduate, so she knew how to take care of these things. They even pondered whether or not they would have to send her to a mental hospital, but they didn't have the heart to take her in for therapy. As they might just take her away from the family, and find out what she really was. Mika was studying hard, trying to find away to help her get over this depression.

"Y-Yea...I'll go...take good care of Yuki will you?" She waved her hand and stood up, picking up all her supplies in the process.

"Good luck on your test today..."

"T-Test! WE HAVE A TEST?" Mike screamed, "Oh god! I'm such an idiot!" Mika was moving much faster now, "I need to cram when I get to the school. Good bye Ella! Take care of the house!" The door slammed shut.

* * *

**Ella**

"Phew...she really needs to remember these things...she'll end up failing..." Ella said quietly, patting her knee length skirt and standing up. "Time to eat!" She said enthusiastically in her little voice. "What are you in the mood for today Yuki?" She looked over at the girl, she was staring vacantly at the table in front of her.

"OI! Ella open the damn door!" Ella looked over at the door, her eyes widening under her thick rimmed glasses. "ELLA!"

"Y-Yes! I'm coming..." She opened the front door for Kayla. "S-Sorry, I was looking for something to feed Yuki." Kayla scoffed and looked over at the girl.

"She can feed her damn self." She walked over and sat down at the table with her, "Hey there!" She waved her hand in front of Yuki's face. "Yoo Hoo!" She drug out her vowels, trying to irritate the little girl.

"It isn't going to work Kayla...she hasn't responded to anything in 2 years now..." She walked into the kitchen to dig around for something to eat. Kayla leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. Her hair looked like it was just lazily chopped off in the back and her front was left uncut. Kayla's hair always looked like a mess, and with the vertical scar on her right eye it made her look intimidating. She had even finished off the look with a lip, belly button, and eye brow piercing. "Did you use your eye drops today...?" Ella asked quietly, making Kayla peek up over at the girl.

"Yea...I know." She mumbled, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in front of her. Kayla was blind in her right eye, all because of that incident. Though she never had any regrets for saving her big sister, Ella always felt guilty about what had happened that day. "Why do you even come over here to work with Yuki anyways? They don't even pay you that much..." She bit into the apple viciously.

"Because I need practice, and besides Yuki is cute. I mean look at her."

"Yea about as cute as a damn rock..."

"H-Hey...That's not nice.." She called from the kitchen, she came walking out with a couple pieces of toast and an egg. "H-here, eat up now. Please...?" Yuki looked down at the plate and tilted her head to the side. Everything she seemed to do was quite delayed, almost as if she were lazy. Or maybe something made her mentally incapable of doing normal every day things? No one could find out why she had gotten like that, or even what it was.

"Gah! Just leave the girl! She ain't gonna listen worth shit!" Kayla got up, the squeaking of her leather could be heard from in front of Yuki.

"Calm down...she'll eat when she's ready. She usually does." Ella put her hands in the air, trying to calm her little sister.

"Hmph! Fine..." She sat back down and looked over at the girl, who just stared at her blankly. "What chu lookin at foo'?" Kayla mocked. Yuki reached over to grab the orange juice that had been set in front of her and 'accidentally' knocked it over. The orange juice conveniently started to dribble all over Kayla's new leather pants.

"H-HEY! The hell'd you do that for girl?" She stood up abruptly and walked over to her, "You tryin to start shit?" She grabbed her by the shirt and yelled in her face. Yuki's eyes widened in shock, her mouth hanging agape. It was almost as if she were relieving some memories_._

"Mello?" Yuki mumbled, pushing away from Kayla.

"Eh? The hell is a mello?" Kayla responded, looking down at the little girl. Yuki made eye contact with Kayla.

_'S-she...she made eye contact! She spoke!' _

"Y-Yuki! Can you talk?" Ella questioned, walking up to her. Yuki just looked over at her like she used to, it's almost as if she reverted back.

'_What happened? Why is she like this?' _Ella looked down at the girl, saddened. _'It's almost like she's purposely closing herself off, so she can't get hurt...' _Ella looked down at the mess that Yuki had made and went into the kitchen to grab a towel. While she was looking around, she could hear the faint grumbling from Kayla. It wasn't long until she came walking out and started to clean up the floor.

"Where did Yuki go?" Ella asked, looking up at an irritated Kayla.

"Fuck if I know, she walked out the door a few minutes ago or somethin'." She turned around and went toward the bathroom, still cussing underneath her breath.

_'W-What? I'm supposed to keep a good eye on her! I can't let her run off like that.'_ She stood back up and ran out the door, her braids bouncing along with her movement.

"Yuki!" She almost sounded like a young child, running through the streets. _'She couldn't have gone far...where...' _She saw two figures emerge from an alleyway and stopped, Yuki was standing with another girl with shorter black hair. _'Phew...there she is...' _

"Y-Yuki! You got me scared there for a moment...I'm sorry ma'am." She walked up to Yuki and grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, her eyes were the brightest blue. Though they looked like they could be contacts, no ones eyes are that bright.

"I-I'm her nurse. The Takeshi's hired me, and I've been taking care of her. N-Now...if you please." Ella turned around, taking Yuki with her.

"She hasn't even talked to me." Ella turned back around to look at the woman, "What's wrong with Yuki?" The woman asked, her eyes lit up with anger. "Who did this to her? Answer me!" She growled, walking up to Ella. She looked like intimidating, so she didn't want to start anything.

"Er...Aahh...I-I don't...I-I..."

"Who are you?" Ella turned around to see her sister Kayla walking up with a pissed look on her face. "Why are you talking to my sister like that? You tryin to start somethin', too?"

"I could ask you the same thing! What the hell happened to my sister!" The woman was getting hysterical by now, her face was turning red from anger.

"S-sister?" Ella questioned, letting go of Yuki's arm. The woman looked over at Ella and frowned,

"Yes, I'm Luna. Her damn sister! Got a problem?" She growled, walking up to Yuki and holding her hand. "Where's Mika? Or Kai, I need to speak with them."

"L-Luna?" Ella whispered, recognizing the name. It made sense now! That black hair, those red eyes. That was Luna. Yuki's sister! "It's me, Ella. D-don't you remember?" Kayla was just standing there with the same look on her face from before. She'd never gotten along with Luna, so she didn't seem too pleased to have her back.

"If you hurt my sister, I'm going to shank your bitch ass!" Kayla blurted out then turned around, "Come on. We need to get back to the house. Kai's dumb ass will freak out if his _'precious Yuki_' isn't around." She stomped off towards the house.

_'S-she's always so angry...I wonder … if it's because of me...'_ Ella looked over at Luna, she looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Yuki reached up and tugged on her sleeve, which in turn made her calm down.

"Yea...come on, we need to get back to the house."

"Hnnn..." She followed behind Ella, Yuki in hand.

* * *

**Luna**

Luna was extremely upset about Yuki's situation. She wouldn't even look up at her, she just stood there. Lifeless.

_'What could have happened to her?'_

_**'Remember what happened when we were in the other world?' **_It had suggested. Luna oftentimes wondered if she was schizophrenic, considering that she hears voices in her head. Well. _A_ voice.

_'What?'_

_**'When we were reading Death Note. Do you remember seeing Yuki appear in the manga book?'**_

_'Yea...but I didn't think it was real.'_

_**'She's probably got some type of mental condition. Now that you're back, she'll probably start to get better. . . '**_

_'You think so?'_

_**'Yea, I'm sure of it. She'll pull out of it, she's a strong girl.'**_

_'I know...'_

"Kayla, where's Yuki?" She heard a young man call, he sounded stressed.

"I told you! She's over there! Jeez!" She huffed and walked into the house, slamming the door.

"That girl has some anger issues." Luna mumbled, walking beside Ella.

"Yea...it's probably my fault. I'm sorry." She looked saddened as she walked into the house after Kayla.

"Yuki, there you are." Kai was relieved as he turned around and walked up to her, "Luna...? Is that you?" He looked confused.

"Nooo...I'm Santa Claus." She answered sarcastically, "Really now, I never pegged you to be the idiot who states the obvious."

"Well excuse me for being confused. After-all, I haven't seen you in a few years. You look different." Kai had matured much since the last time Luna had seen him. He even talks more often than before, that was a good thing.

"You look weird..." Luna mumbled, talking about his stubble that was forming and how he dressed so messily.

"Everyone's a little weird. I'm just an overachiever."

"Daaammnnn, boy's got you there." Luna looked over in the direction of the new voice, "Good one, bro." She called walking up to him. She had long blonde hair, and it was thrown in a messy ponytail. She had a cigarette placed in her mouth as she gave Kai a pat on the back[More like shoulder], a harsh one at that. He winced.

"Who's this?" She asked, her eyebrows raising skeptically. She was even taller than Kai, she looked down at Luna.

"I'm Amy, nice to meet ya." She smiled and took a puff of her cigarette. "Good thing Mika isn't around...she'd get mad at me for smoking." She mumbled, stomping the butt in the ground.

"I take it you guy's have a full house?" Luna questioned looking over at Kai, who was still rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Er...yea, I suppose you can say that. Kayla and Ella sleep downstairs in the basement. Amy has the guest room and Yuki rooms with Mika."

* * *

**Kai**

It had been a few hours since Luna arrived, and he was sitting on the couch. Amy was in his room playing Saints Row, and you could occasionally hear her bust out laughing. Ella and Kayla were quite silent, as they were downstairs discussing something. Or so he assumed.

Kai was now talking and catching up on Luna about what went on since she'd been gone. Though it seemed as though she were reluctant to tell Kai about what kind of adventures she had been on lately.

_'I wonder why that is?'_

When Mika had come home, she freaked out and tackle hugged Luna. Hurting each other in the process. They had gone into a long conversation that Kai didn't even attempt to understand. Though he did like the fact that everything was back to normal. Well almost everything. He looked over at Yuki, who just stared at Luna and Mika conversing animatedly_. _

_'I just hope she gets better...'_

* * *

**Why hello there, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story. I'll try posting once a week. AND you'll find out how they meet the characters from Death Note in the next chapter. This was just the beginning. (If you couldn't tell) :3**

**Yes, I created that image that is the cover for this story. Yes, it is Yuki and 'the Emmett girl'.**


	2. Together We Fall

**I do not own Elfen Lied or Death Note. They meet up with some of the characters from Death Note in this one. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"**Together We Fall."**

**Yuki**

_(A few minutes earlier)_

It attacked her senses like a rabid dog. Someone had woken up. There were a few coming her way, slowly. Her kind. She could sense them. It was an ability that all Diclonius possessed. They could sense where one another was.

They could even talk telepathically, Luna had explained to her. Though Yuki didn't posess that ability. She was a defective specimen, after all.

_'There are more than one of you?' _the Emmett girl had questioned, breaking her out of her thoughts again. She had just watched Kayla get mad about her spilling orange juice on her pants. 'Accidentally' she might add. It wasn't on accident...

_'Yes, there are more than one of me. Luna, and a few select others. Our kind was practically obliterated during the Diclonius War. We, Luna and I, were created by the hands of the very humans that destroyed us.'_

_'Sounds complicated'_

_'More than you know...' _And it had been like that for awhile. Yuki was never alone. Having the Emmett girl there to speak with her. They had come to terms with what had happened, having a few years to sort things out. Yuki still refused to talk, mostly because her voice still felt gone. Like she didn't want to talk. She didn't want to hurt the humans that lived in this house.

But she knew if she ever left, that she wouldn't be able to live by herself.

Yuki focused on those entities, getting up from the dining room chair and taking off out the door. She followed and followed.

Soon enough she came face to face with the one person she'd wished she could see many times over. Luna. Her sister. She stood right there on the other end of the alleyway. She was conversing with another girl. She had long white hair with horns spouting out of her head. Her face looked like Yuki's, they could probably pass as twins.

She knew who that was, back when they were fighting off the scientists they had made a few friends. One of which was Miranda. One could consider her a relative of a sort, being created directly from Yuki's genes. She was stronger, though she still had some of the defects Yuki did. Like the inability to speak on a telepathic level, for example.

Yuki walked forward, alerting Luna of her presence. The taller girl broke out into a smile while Miranda looked over in curiosity. Surely she didn't recognize Yuki, with her hair being different and all.

"Yuki!" Luna yelled, running up to her small sister. Recognition passed through Miranda's face and soon enough she was smiling as well. Luna embraced Yuki, holding her closely.

Yuki felt warmth bubble up in her chest for the first time in years, she was home.

* * *

**Luna**

(2 Year Later)

Luna was walking back from the grocery store with Ella. The girl loved to help out around the house, since Mika and Kai didn't really require any house rent to be paid. Ella seemed grateful for that, since her and her sister didn't have much money.

Their families weren't exactly well off like Mika and Kai's were. When Mika's parents died, they left a hefty sum of money for their kids. And to top it off they'd gotten money from Luna when they left all them years ago. She remembers Ella talking about them being from an Ojibwe tribe from Minnesota awhile back, so they did get some help with her college funds. Kayla though, she just worked part time at a grocery store and refused to get her GED. Luna didn't really get along with Kayla, their personalities clashed all the time.

"What do you think we should make for dinner tonight Luna?" Ella asked, her voice was soft. She wasn't a really outspoken person, and really liked to go kind of unnoticed. Though she loved helping people, she had a kind heart indeed.

"It doesn't matter...we have stuff for Chicken Alfredo...that's my favorite." Luna answered as she drooled slightly at the thought of the dish. Ella giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, I like it too. It sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**Kai**

Kai had just gotten done texting Mika on her cellphone. She was on her way back, since her classes had just finished. He was pleased to see that Yuki had gotten better, although not much but it was noticeable.

"Maannn, I'm starving bro! Where's Ella and Luna with the food?" Amy whined, her voice wasn't high like a normal girls, nor was it low like a mans. She was currently leaned back on Kai's gaming chair, she set the controller down and was rubbing her stomach.

"Not sure." Kai mumbled, looking down at a 'Game-informer' magazine. He liked to read them, to get the news on the upcoming games.

"Better be soon! I'll end up eating your beef jerky." She teased, she knew Kai didn't like his beef jerky being touched. Yuki was sitting in the far corner of the room, and turned her head curiously at the sound of the snack. Though sometimes it would go missing for unknown reasons. He knew that none of the other people in the household liked it, since it was teriyaki flavored.

"No! Don't do that. I'll text Luna right now." Kai grumbled, "Jeez, didn't have to go that far..." It was then that the door was kicked open loudly, he snapped his head in the direction.

"Hey! Kai!" Kayla yelled, she looked angrily down at him. She threw something plastic at Kai's head, hitting him in the ear.

"What?" He rubbed his ear, "Jeez, is it that time of the month?"

"What did you say!"

"Nothing." He answered all too quickly, "What did you need?"

"You ate my sunflower seeds!" She pointed accusingly. Kai looked down at the plastic thing that was thrown at him. It was an empty bag of sunflower seeds.

"Dude, I don't even like sunflower seeds." He deadpanned, looking up at the woman. He noticed Yuki sneak out the door behind Kayla. _'What's she up to?'_ He wondered,

"Are you even listening!" She yelled in his face, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Er..no?"

"AAUUGH!" She threw her arms up in defeat and stomped out of the room angrily. Kai face-palmed and stood up. His phone buzzed and he opened it up.

"They are almost here..." He relayed the message to Amy, she nodded and turned the game back on. Kai walked out of the room and into the living area. _'I'm kind of hungry as well...might as well get a snack.'_ He turned the corner to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Kai's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Yuki?" She turned her head in his direction swiftly and she had a large piece of jerky hanging out of her mouth. In Yuki's hands was the bag of his favorite snack. "So you're the one that has been eating my jerky." He tried to look upset but the girl blinked innocently at him. "And here I was thinking it was Amy." He sighed, not able to get angry at the girl. "I take it you're the one that ate Kayla's sunflower seeds too, huh?" Kai swore he saw a hint of panic arise in her eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry I won't tell."

Kai was relieved when Yuki finally started to respond to her surroundings after Luna came back. She would even nod a yes or no if you asked questions. Though he still has yet to hear her talk, she probably wasn't ready yet.

It was a positive improvement, he was happy enough for that much.

"I'm home!" He heard Luna yell from the front door, she kicked her shoes off sloppily and walked in with a bag of groceries. "We are making Chicken Alfredo tonight." Kai looked over at the woman, he liked Luna and Ella's cooking. "Oh Yuki, you know Kai doesn't like his beef jerky being touched." Yuki nodded solemnly, probably not wanting to give the bag back.

"It's okay, she can have that bag. I have more in my closet." He answered, letting the girl have it. Yuki still had short black hair, the same that it's been these passed years. She also dressed in more boyish clothing, though Kai didn't know why. Sometimes even wearing a suit, like on days when they threw a party for Mika when she attained her Bachelor's degree. Kai thought it amusing when girls would walk up to her and try flirting, as they didn't know that Yuki was a girl. Even when they found out her name, since Yuki is a unisex name they didn't know better either. He chuckled at the thought.

"You going to help us cook? Or are you going to stand there and stare at Yuki?" Luna asked, she giggled. "Now now, wait until she gets better. _Then_ you can ask her to marry you, Kai. That would be so wonderful~." She sighed as she started putting the chopped up chicken in the pan.

"E-Er...it's not that..I was just relieving some memories." He answered, looking at Luna. Yuki just stared blankly at the two, still munching on the bag of meat.

"Oooh, what _kinds_ of memories? What did you two do while I was gone?" Luna giggled girlishly, Ella turned bright red.

"L-Luna!" Ella stuttered, she was clearly embarrassed about what was just suggested. She turned around and started working on the biscuits.

"OI! Shut up in there! I'm trying to watch television!" Kayla yelled angrily. Kai just sighed and shook his head.

"What's so important that you need to watch? Dr Phil? If that's the case, I'm sorry oh great one." Luna added sarcastically, grumbling under her breath. Living in a house full of women had it's ups and downs. Kai had a steady source of great food and the house was always clean. But he also had to put up with the constant PMSing and screaming around the house. Not that he minded, he had gotten quite used to it.

"You tryin to start somethin!" He heard from behind him. It was Kayla's most said line, she had probably gotten up in an angry fit and ran over here.

_'Oh great...here it comes.' _Those two always find something to argue about. Even little things. Like this.

"And what if I am? Pipsqueak?" Luna mocked, walking away from the kitchen and forgetting about the chicken on the pan. Kai sighed and walked into the kitchen and started to move the chicken around, so that it wouldn't burn. Now he wasn't the best cook, but he at least knew how to cook chicken.

**"Who the hell are you calling short! I'm not fucking short you asshole!"** Kayla raged, she stomped her foot and pulled her fist up to hit Luna. Luna punched her in the face before she could do anything, making her stumbled back from the blow. "Y-you...You bitch!" She walked back up and grabbed Luna's hair. Yes, it had grown out since she'd gotten back so it was the only thing she could get a hold on now.

"I'm getting sick of your damn attitude, kid! Learn your place!" Luna was getting furious as she pushed the girl off, some of her hair getting ripped out in the process. Kai just shook his head not wanting to get in the middle of the fight. Ella seemed to be shaking, she had stopped cutting biscuits and was just standing there.

_'I don't mind Kayla...actually I kind of enjoy her company when she's not mad...but she can get so angry.'_ Kai wondered if anything happened during her childhood to make her that way. He knew that she didn't regret saving Ella, if anything she was proud of herself and saw to it as a victory. He turned the burner down and looked over at Ella. She seemed sad,

"You okay?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the fight that had broken out. It consisted mostly of them punching at each other and yelling. He could hear some chairs being knocked around and a few vases broke as well. Yuki just stood there staring, she seemed shocked by it too. Now Luna and Kayla often fought, though it never escalated this far. Everything must have just blown up from them holding back all these months.

"I-I'm fine..." Ella answered silently, going back to doing what she was doing. She was trying to hide her face from Kai, that much he knew. He sighed.

_'I should try to calm them two down...at least. Otherwise Mika will have my head if this house is ruined.'_

"Watch the chicken." He mumbled, turning around to walk up to the two. Kayla pushed Luna off of her and stood up abruptly, she seemed to growl like an animal. Luna got up as well and started to walk up to the woman, she looked pissed.

"Shut up! I bet your sister is that way because of _you_!" She yelled angrily, Luna stopped walking. "It's probably all _your_ fault!"

"Kayla." Kai warned, he was still standing a good distance away from the two. He knew that what she said was a low blow, something like that would definitely hurt Luna's feelings. Something that shouldn't be said, kind of like if Luna were to tease Kayla about her scar. But she wouldn't do that.

"No!" Kayla growled, looking at the now upset Luna. "It probably _is_ her fault! Look at her!" She looked in Yuki's direction. "It's not like I care anyways! She's a freak!" Yuki just stared at her, it didn't even seem like she had gotten angry at Kayla.

"_That's enough!_" Kai yelled, "It's not Yuki's fault she's like that. And I doubt it's Luna's fault." He explained, looking at Kayla. She seemed to only get more upset.

"I-It's all her fault!" Kayla was getting hysterical, her eye welled up with tears. The other eye was unable to produce tears at all.

"What?" He was confused, was she crying? Oh man, he was never good at comforting girls when they cried. It always turned out for the worst.

"She's all you care about!" Kayla pointed at Yuki accusingly, "You don't even-" She cut herself off, not wanting to say anymore. Kayla was crying as she turned around and started to make her way to the basement door. Yuki tilted her head, following right behind her. Right before she was going to open the door, Yuki grabbed her hand. "W-What do you want? Leave me alone!" She flicked her hand, trying to get the girl to go away. But Yuki didn't let go, she just stared up at the girl sadly.

"Y-Yuki...?" Kai was wondering what was going through the girls head, Luna just stood there looking curious as well. Yuki squeezed Kayla's hand and blinked a few times.

"W...what's wrong with you..." Kayla's voice was shaky, she looked guiltily down at the young girl. "I'm sorry..." She choked out, covering her face with her free hand. "I-I didn't...I." Yuki just pulled her in for a hug. Kai was shocked, she had never hugged anyone. Even before they had disappeared, Yuki never hugged anyone. He looked over into the kitchen, Ella seemed to be smiling at the scene. She looked relieved that they weren't fighting anymore.

* * *

**Ella**

She was looking over from the kitchen. Yuki had hugged Kayla. It was nice to see that Yuki was finally recovering, thanks to Luna. Though she'd never expect her to hug anyone. Ella was aware of Kayla's feelings for Kai and she was probably just jealous. She couldn't help it, and Kayla has a hard time letting him know about her feelings. Just a bit rough around the edges, but once you get to know her she's very sweet. She smiled lightly, turning back around to continue cooking.

"I'm sorry.." Luna said aloud, hoping Kayla heard. She looked over at Luna and nodded.

"Me too, I...I'm just confused is all."

"Confused?" Luna sounded curious, Ella wondered if Kayla would say anything about how she felt. Doubtful, but it was a definite possibility.

"It's nothing..." She patted Yuki's head and started to walk to the bathroom. Yuki pulled out a bag of sunflower seeds. Not knowing where she got it, Ella decided to voice her concern from the kitchen.

"Umm...Yuki, where did you get those seeds?" She asked, looking away from the stove. Yuki just blinked a few times and hid them behind her back. Luna bust out laughing, though Ella didn't know why. Kai seemed to think for a moment before laughing with her. "What?" Ella was confused, what was so funny?

"Y-You shouldn't spoil your dinner with those _stolen_ seeds." Luna was still laughing and walked into the kitchen with Ella.

"Those are Kayla's seeds?" Ella seemed to realize why they were laughing. Yuki had taken Kayla's seeds from her back pocket when she hugged her. Yuki opened them and walked into the living room, ignoring her sister's laughing.

"Ahh...I taught her well..." Luna sighed wiping a tear from her eye, seemingly calmed down.

"How is that a _good_ thing?" Ella replied hastily, concern lacing her voice.

* * *

**Luna**

(The next day.)

She was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Ella and Mika. Everyone else didn't have class till the afternoon, but both the girls would have to get up quite early to get things done before they left. Luna was just an early riser, as was Yuki. Though Luna doubted Yuki even slept that often.

_'Speaking of Yuki...'_ She looked over at the girl as she emerged from Mika's room that they shared. Everyone packed together in the little house, though it was comfortable so no one minded. The bags under Yuki's eyes seemed slightly darker today than any other day.

"Did you even get any sleep last night Yuki?" Luna asked worriedly, looking up at the young girl. Now she may be 18 years old now, but Luna still treated Yuki like her little sister. Nothing could change that. Yuki shook her head 'no' at Luna's question.

"You need to sleep. Did you know that Kai had hallucinations once from staying up and playing his Assassins Creed game for 3 days straight?" Mika added, still eating her toast and eggs. Yuki seemed amused at that thought, her eyes light up and she smiled lightly. "I know right? I thought it was funny." She looked up at the ceiling chewing her food, remembering the event. "I remember him complaining about shadows moving through the walls, and people whispering things to him. I told him to get his butt to sleep, and what do you know? He got better." Ella giggled at the story.

Yuki went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, coming back with a bag of beef jerky.

"Nuh uh! No beef jerky this early in the morning. Go get something healthier." Luna scolded like an old woman, shaking her finger to add effect. Yuki looked down at the bag with a defeated look on her face, walking back into the kitchen and putting it back. She then opened the fridge and grabbed a cold slice of pizza and looking back at Luna. You could practically see Yuki saying '_This has meat, cheese, vegetables, and grain. It's healthy! Right?' _

"That's not healthy either Yuki, you know that." Mika laughed at her antics, getting up to put her dish away. Yuki just put it back and settled with a bagel. She sat down next to Ella, right across from Luna. Her hair was a complete mess today, sticking up in every way possible. Luna would have commented on how she looked like a shorter version of L (because of her hair), but she knew better. Every-time she mentioned Death Note, Yuki would get sad and go lock herself in her room.

_'I know why she acts like that too...'_

_**'Because of what happened?'**_

_'Yea...I'm lucky I went to the place I did. I was able to do good things for the people there. Though Yuki didn't...she didn't even want to interfere. She probably didn't even know what to do anyways, it all seemed so overwhelming. I actually had time to adapt to my environment before interacting with them.'_

_**'She was only 12, you couldn't blame her.** **You can't expect so much out of someone so young.'**_

_'I know...if only she were older, she could have made more of an impact. You think?'_

_**'I'm sure...She may be academically smart, but she lacks with the life skills and just about everything else.'**_

_'You're right.'_

"Luna?" Ella was looking at her oddly.

"Oh. Hah? I was zoning out, I'm sorry."

"I do that too." She giggled, "What do you plan on doing today?"

"Not much I suppose. I was thinking about going on a walk with Yuki...then maybe coming back to clean up a bit. Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing, I was just curious." She smiled and got up to put her dish away as well. Mika was in the bathroom getting ready, and Ella was probably going to get her homework and books ready. Same routine every day, Luna knew this. Yuki was looking at her curiously, her head tilted slightly with a bagel halfway in her mouth.

"Oh. I wanted to talk, that's all." Luna answered, smiling at Yuki. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

_(Later That Day, Around Noon)_

"Alright Yuki, I'm ready to go on our-" She stopped mid-sentence and noticed that Yuki was still in her black tank top and some camouflage pajama pants. "You're not even ready! And look at your hair." She noted how Yuki never tended to her hair anymore, it always looked like a rats nest. She just looked up at the woman, turned around and grabbed a random sweater and put it on. It was Kai's sweater, so it was quite large on her. Luna sighed,

"You're hopeless..." She shook her head. Luna had taken all that time to do her hair and she was even in a cute outfit! But Yuki just didn't seem to care much about what she looked like. Which was fine though. At least she had put on a sweater, since it was the beginning of March. "Alright come on..." Yuki nodded and followed her out the door.

After about a half an hour of walking, Luna came across the convenience store that Kai works at. Luna walked behind the store, making sure no one was watching and looked back at Yuki.

"Now I know you probably haven't used them in awhile..but follow me." She looked back at Yuki, then launched herself on top of the building with her vectors. Oh the joys of being a diclonius. You can get places one normally could not, take this for example. Well, you could get up here. But you would have to go through the back, and risk getting caught by the manager. Luna heard Yuki's feet fall onto the pavement of the building. She then started off towards the door to the stairs. It looked like a small shed on top of the store, but it was there so that it would allow access to the roof.

"Up we go." She jumped on top of the small 'shack-like' building, sitting down in the middle of it. Yuki followed, sitting near the edge. She then looked at Luna curiously, probably wondering why she needed to come someplace so private.

"I needed to ask you about something...and I was wondering if you could just...you know talk?" Luna asked, looking up at Yuki seriously. Yuki looked sadly at Luna, then looked down at her feet.

_'She doesn't want to talk...I know she can. But she refuses.'_

_**'Do you think it's because talking got her into that mess?'**_

_'That mess?'_

_**'When she was in an alternate dimension...if she hadn't let her mouth run, she wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place.'**_

_'Oooh..'_

"I understand." Yuki looked up at her in question, she could see her asking '_You understand?'_

"When I fell off of that building 5 years ago, I was thrown into an alternate dimension as well." She explained, looking at the girl. She looked surprised at this news. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, that is why I was asking you where Ichigo was when we first met. Remember?" Yuki nodded yes. "What happened to me was the same, though I fell into Bleach my favorite manga. I was able to see what you did in Death Note when I read the manga in that dimension." She stopped, seeing Yuki look extremely saddened at the mention of her, once favorite, series. "You can't keep blaming yourself for that..."

"Anyway...the main reason I told you to come with me was because I had to tell you something." Luna continued, staring up at the clouds in the sky. The wind whipped by her hair, making it fall over her shoulders.

Yuki was looking at her in confusion.

"Do you remember Hannah and Miranda?" Luna asked, hoping she did remember them. Yuki nodded a 'yes'. Hannah and Miranda were modified versions of Yuki. Made from her DNA and everything. So, basically, they were a later generation of the modified diclonius that Yuki and Luna were.

They had encountered them all those years back, freeing them from their captors. This worked in their favor, gaining their friendship and loyalty.

"Well, they were the ones that caught our bodies that day. That was the reason we didn't die." Luna explained to the small girl, looking back down at her. "They saved our lives."

Yuki blinked a few times and nodded, smiling slightly. She probably was wondering about that for years now, how they'd survived.

Luna had woken up in the same mental hospital that held Yuki's body for years. She just didn't know it, so Yuki didn't come looking for Luna's body. Little did Luna know, there was a reason their bodies were rejecting their souls like this.

"I'd always wondered..." She mumbled, "Why our bodies rejected our souls like that, sending us to a parallel universe."

Yuki seemed to think about it for a moment as well, she probably hadn't thought about it that way. Luna was good at coming up with theories and whatnot.

"If you could go back, would you change anything? Would you help your friends?" Luna decided to ask, getting a shocked expression from Yuki.

She seemed indecisive about it, not knowing how to even respond to it. Luna didn't blame her, suddenly thinking about it after all these years.

"If I were there with you...I would help you make things right..." She mumbled, not sure if the small girl heard her.

Yuki panicked, trying to crawl backwards. Though she knew not why. Why was she crawling backwards like that? Away from Luna. She saw that Yuki was about to fall off of the small section that they were on and she got scared.

"W-Watch out!" She lunged forward and grabbed Yuki, planning on stopping their fall with her vectors. But something weird happened. Everything turned white, Luna couldn't see anything. There was a high pitched ringing in her ears and the only other sense she had was that Yuki was in her arms. It seemed as though they were falling forever. Luna's stomach dropped as they kept speeding up, heading down towards who knows where.

_'What's going on!' _She questioned herself. Yuki squeezed Luna's arm, probably getting scared. It felt like her whole body was being ripped in half. Being ripped apart into tiny little pieces. The pain was almost overwhelming.

Luna heard a whimper from Yuki, alerting her that she felt it as well.

"Y-Yuki? You there!" She yelled as they were falling, her head felt like there was extreme pressure put on it. Almost like she were under water, the feeling you get when you dive down too deep. Luna's ears popped and she started to panic. She could still feel Yuki, but she couldn't see her. Yuki yelped, and she could feel her shaking in fear.

Then **'CRASH!'** they heard a loud noise like lightning hitting the ground, thunder. It was then that Luna's senses seemed to come to her all at once. She could see Yuki in front of her, and there was a cold wind whipping her hair around as she descended to the ground. It looked like she was falling toward a town. Large buildings were everywhere as they fell faster and faster.

It wasn't long until they started veering off course, almost as if they were being pulled somewhere. Luna felt her chest well up with an odd sensation, her arms were ripped from Yuki's as they flew next to each other.

It almost didn't seem real. Were they dreaming? Was this all some sort of sick hallucination?

Two girls were out for a stroll along the cement, parked cars lined the side of the busy street. One shorter girl had black hair, much like Yuki's. She was sitting in a wheelchair, almost lifelessly. The other was taller and was talking animatedly, her hair was long and black. If she didn't know any better, it looked like Yuki and Luna.

Luna felt like she was being sucked closer and closer to the taller girl. She peered to her right, seeing Yuki look at the small girl with a horrified expression on her face. Almost like she recognized something.

Then it dawned on her.

This was the body she inhabited while she was in a parallel universe all those years ago.

Upon realizing this, Luna's vision went black.

* * *

"Nngh..." Luna groaned, sitting up. She was on the side of the cement, a small crowd of people surrounded her. They spoke quietly, asking if she was alright. She looked to her side, noticing Yuki doing the same. She had regained consciousness and was looking around questioningly.

"W-were fine! Nothing to see here." Luna laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head and standing up. She held her hand out to Yuki, who gladly accepted it.

"Where are we?" Luna whispered to Yuki, who only stared off into space. She seemed to be thinking about something. But what? "We need to get somewhere..."

Yuki wobbled over to the wheelchair and sat down in it, as if she wanted to rest. That fall must have taken a lot out of her.

She dug around in the bag that was wrapped around her shoulder. It was a purse. She then noticed a wallet laying at the top as she unzipped it. Luna took it out and opened the wallet, seeing a picture of herself. Or what looked like herself.

"H-holy...shit." She whispered, grabbing Yuki's wheelchair and dragging her off to secluded alleyway. They had little privacy out there.

"Yuki, l-look." She handed it to that girl, who seemed to already know what was going on. Why can't she just talk? It would be much easier!

Inside of the wallet, was an ID. She looked like herself, sure. But the name and eyes looked different. Instead of Luna's large red ones, there was normal sized soft brown eyes staring up at her from the card. Her name clearly printed on the side. 'Ashley Emmett.'

"T-then … we are back to where you were before?" Yuki nodded a 'yes' confirming her suspicions. They were back in the world where the Death Note existed. It was dangerous territory, being here.

And she just had to wish she was here, didn't she. Just fucking brilliant.

"We need to find out where we are..." Luna mumbled, looking around. "If I can remember correctly, you could use your vectors in your body. So can I use mine?"

Yuki seemed unsure, but nodded again. Yes.

"But not for long..." She looked up at the highest building in sight. "Lets go up there and get a good view of the city. We can find out where to go after that."

She just had to suggest going to high places. Luna loved being up high. The cool wind always made her feel good. So they launched themselves atop a roof and started off toward that one building that stood out. Luna hopped faster than Yuki, being more athletic.

Once they got closer, she used her vectors to grab windows as she climbed up the building extremely swiftly. Yuki lagging behind, due to the smaller amount of strength behind her vectors.

"Auuugh. That was-" Luna started to cough, kneeling down as she got to the middle of the high building they had agreed to go up. It wasn't long until Yuki was doing the same, coughing rapidly. Holding her throat. They both sat still for a moment as she felt a small amount of blood trickle from her nose.

"That's right...I had forgotten." Luna voiced, seeing Yuki's nose bleeding too. "When we use our vectors in this world, it's followed by bloody noses, regurgitation and more often..." She held her hand to her head. "Migraines..."

"Where are we?" Luna asked, looking around at her surroundings. They were atop the building peering down around the town. It looked like New York. The city they'd been in before they arrived. How convenient. She knew her way around here well.

Yuki was peering up at the sky, her face showed sadness. Luna knew she didn't want to be here again and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I just." Yuki looked over at her and raised her black eye brow as if saying 'why are you apologizing, this isn't your fault...'

Luna was standing up, looking at the sky for a moment. It looked like it was going to rain. The clouds were extremely dark. It wouldn't be a good idea to be out here during a thunderstorm, so they would have to hurry in looking around.

She felt a tug at her sleeve. Yuki pointed at the door and looked down into the street.

"We should go down the stairs and find a way to the street?" Yuki nodded and started walking toward the door. '_It's funny how I can understand what she's trying to tell me, and she doesn't even have to say anything.' _Luna followed not too far behind. She was becoming cold anyways, the wind was picking up and it was sprinkling. It was probably going to rain soon, so they did need to get inside for shelter.

Luna vowed not to use her vectors unless deemed absolutely necessary. What else would happen if they stressed these human bodies they were in? The last thing they needed was to die. So that meant they had to use the inside of the building to find their way back down to the street.

Once inside, they made their way down the stairs and into the building. It seemed pretty empty, there wasn't a person in sight as they walked through the hallways of the large skyscraper they were in.

"I think we should take the stairs, we probably aren't supposed to be in here. It would ensure that we won't get caught by using the elevators..." Luna whispered to Yuki, she nodded in understanding and headed to the staircase. For some reason the stairs were located in a different place than where the stairs to the roof was located. The reason being unknown to the two, they just continued on.

"Why is it so quiet...? It's almost scary..." She mumbled, Yuki seemed to agree as well. They went down half the flight of stairs, deciding to take a break. Since Yuki isn't that physically fit, she needed to rest after doing so much. They heard foot steps coming from under them, people were taking the stairs?

"Shit!" Luna cursed under her breath, "This way." She grabbed Yuki's arm and opened the door to the floor, walking into the hallway. They could hear the buzzing of electrical equipment, signaling to them that there was activity on this floor.

_'Just our luck.' _She thought as someone rounded the corner. He was a younger looking man, though he was probably just as old as Luna. He was tall and had darker hair, he looked shocked to see the two girls there.

"You aren't supposed to be up here!" He pointed and started to walk briskly in their direction.

"Shit!" Luna said, but Yuki darted off in the opposite direction before she could say 'Run!'. Yuki leading the way, she could only follow her. "Where do we go?" She asked in between breaths, running from the man.

"Stop!" He yelled, it seemed as though he was gaining on the two. Yuki rounded the corner and headed to the end of the hallway, hoping that there were at least some elevators.

"Keep going keep going!" Luna urged on, trying to run faster but her legs were hurting. Yuki's eyes widened for reasons Luna didn't understand until that is, she dodged a large man trying to tackle her from the side. It seemed as though the man knew they were headed in that direction. He was older than the other guy, his hair lighter. Instead of tackling Yuki, he jumped atop Luna taking her to the ground.

"Got one!" He pulled out some cuffs and started to restrain her. Yuki looked back, shocked. She didn't seem to be paying attention as she came up to a door, running into it and pushing it open in the process. Yuki squealed loudly as she tripped over something she looked forward and fell face first onto the tile. Yuki's arms outstretched in front of her as her forehead made a '_squeak_!' noise as it hit the floor. Luna bust out laughing.

"Y-You're such a klutz!" She yelled at her sister, she was pretty far ahead of her. The guy that was restraining her made a weird face. Probably curious as to why Luna was even laughing in a situation like this. He pushed the girl toward the room that Yuki was laying in and came to a stop in the doorway. Luna could hear Yuki groan from the floor, her hands coming under her and pushing herself upright. She was still sitting as she looked around at the room she was in.

"Commander Rester, what seems to be the problem?" Both the girls heads snapped in the direction of the sound immediately recognizing that voice.

_'T-the fuck? _Near_?'_ Luna thought, she was panicking. She knew that Yuki had a history with this universe, had she known that they landed here she would have found a way to avoid it. Yuki was looking in his direction with shock written all over her face. _'I just hope to god she doesn't have a breakdown!' _

"These people were found wandering the building." He explained from behind Luna, so it had been Rester that tackled Luna. Gevanni was the one standing right behind him, he walked up to Yuki and pulled out his cuffs. Yuki stumbled backwards, crawling toward the nearest window. She didn't seem to even want to get near those metal things.

"Leave it. You don't need to do that." Luna spoke up, hoping they would leave Yuki alone.

"What if he attacks?" Gevanni voiced, looking back at the woman. _'He?'_ Luna wanted to laugh, they thought Yuki was a male.

"Oh _He_ won't, trust me." Luna spat, looking angrily at him. He just shook his head and started to walk toward Yuki again. She was scooting backward, heading closer to where Near was sitting. He was on the floor with loads of his damn toys littering the floor facing the other direction.

Yuki grabbed the nearest thing and hurled it at Gevanni. It happened to be a toy truck, hitting the man right in the middle of the forehead. Luna started to laugh again, even harder than last time. It echoed throughout the room, the members of the team just looked at her weirdly.

"G-Good shot, Yuki!" She sputtered out in between her laughs. Nears head snapped in the direction of the girls, recognizing the name. "You hit Gevanni right in the forehead! D-Did you see that?" Tears started to come out of her eyes, she didn't know why but she found it extremely amusing. They were in between two sets of metal stairs, and farther back was a whole bunch of computers. All of the attention in the room seemed to be set on what was going on right now, though Luna noticed that one fat dude was missing.

_'He was probably the person coming up the stairs on our way down...Damn guy...'_

"Yuki?" He asked, looking at the black-haired girl. She just stared at him blankly, and didn't answer. "Yuki Emmett." He repeated, but she didn't answer.

_'Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said her name...now he's recognized her. Fuck, what have I done?' _Luna lowered her head, Yuki still looked shocked.

"Do you need me to restrain him?" Lidner asked from the corner of the room, walking in their direction. Gevanni was rubbing his sore forehead, where a red mark was forming.

_'Ha...that was funny.'_

"That won't be necessary." Near answered, still observing the girl. "Now, Yuki. I had thought you were put in a mental hospital." He mumbled, Luna got confused.

"Mental hospital?" Luna questioned the boy, _'Why would...oh wait.'_

"Mello had seen her try to commit suicide. Which I'm sure you remember, Ashley." He responded, not taking his eyes off the silent girl.

'_That's right, now I remember the last part of the manga. Yuki had tried to hang herself, wanting to come home. Wait...he'd gotten that from Mello? But...'_

"I thought you guys wouldn't work together." Luna blurted out, she realized her mistake a little too late. He looked over at her with an interested look.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. Might I ask how you knew of this?"

"I uhhh...was a friend of Mello's?" Luna looked over at the rest of the people in the room. They were still looking at the girls oddly, probably curious as to how they even got into the building in the first place. Little did she know, Ashley was a friend of Mello's. This would later strengthen her story and reasons for knowing certain things.

_'Oh...you have no idea...'_ Luna was curious as to what was going on. Mello and Near were working together? Unless they had agreed to exchange information occasionally, she wasn't sure. Though she wondered if it was because of Yuki's comment on how childish it was to care only about their competition. She didn't know.

"So, Miss Emmett." Near asked, Yuki flinched at the name.

_'L used to call her that...' _Luna remembered.

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked her, playing with the ends of his hair. Yuki just sat there and stared, she didn't even respond.

"She hasn't spoken in 4 years." Luna mumbled, looking at the young girl. "I doubt you could get her to speak now." Yuki looked curiously over at Luna, then looked back at Near.

"How unfortunate." He picked up some weird looking doll that looked oddly like Mello.

_'That's so...freaky...He'd better not take my statement as a challenge...that jerk...' _Luna shivered, she had never liked Near. Always found him kind of creepy.

"I had always found it odd, how L never kept any information on his databases about you." He looked up at Yuki, who just looked curiously at him.

"What are you trying to get at?" Luna was getting irritated. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, and she was getting stared at by so many people. She felt humiliated and wanted to get rid of those blasted things.

"He cared so much about your safety, yet you couldn't even attempt to save him?" Those words probably felt like a slap to the face to Yuki. No. Worse. She looked extremely hurt that he even said that. "You had stated you knew that it was going to happen. Which led me to think that you probably knew how he was going to die. But you made no move to stop it, did you?" Luna felt her face start to heat up, and she wanted to kill the bastard.

_'How dare he say that to her! He doesn't even know what kind of shit she had to go through!' _She screeched in her head.

"Yes. That's correct, because you even admitted it yourself. You let him die."

"Shut up!" Everyone looked in her direction, shocked. Luna jumped at the sudden sound.

_'Was that Yuki?'_

"You have no idea what I went through you fucking **asshole**!" She yelled in his face, Near seemed pleased with her reaction. Luna hadn't heard Yuki's voice in years, it was nice to hear. But not under these circumstances.

_'Had he been planning this?' _He probably was, it was just in his nature to trick people into giving him more information. Much like L, he'd always thought and believed he could be like L. That much she knew about Near.

* * *

**Yuki**

"Yes. That's correct, because you even admitted it yourself. You let him die." Yuki heard Near say, he was seated right in front of her playing with his hair. _'I didn't let him die! I tried! I really tried! How could he say that!'_

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled, her anger couldn't be contained at this point. She could feel her heart racing and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have no idea what I went through you fucking asshole!" She screamed some more, only for her to see him seemed almost pleased at the fact that she had blown up.

"If I'm not mistaken, you said so yourself that day in Roger's office. You weren't good enough." Near continued a smirk playing on his face. It was as if he didn't even hear her. Yuki growled menacingly at the boy.

"You're nothing like L." She spat, making him drop his smirk. Yuki was pleased with that reaction, "You're only a wannabe, you never will be like L. Never." She finished angrily, though she knew those words weren't true. One day he would become a great detective, she just wanted to piss off the boy.

"Ooh, girls got you there you over sized Q-tip." Yuki heard Luna say from the doorway.

"Q-tip...?" Gevanni blurted, looking at Luna curiously. He probably didn't get it.

"Oh _my_ apologies, Cotton Swab. That sound better?" She started to giggle.

_'Can she ever take anything seriously.'_ Yuki shook her head,

"Sometimes I wonder who's older..." Yuki mumbled silently.

"Hey I heard that!"

"On to more important matters..." Near interrupted, looking at Luna as well.

"I'm sorry for ruining your serious moment, Mr Sheep." She probably couldn't tell, but Yuki saw that Near was getting irritated with Luna's jokes about his wardrobe. Though Yuki would contribute if she could think of any, she liked seeing him irritated.

_'Well he did kind of bring it upon himself...by being a jerk.'_

"Enough." Lidner was getting fed up with their childish antics, "We have a Kira case to solve!"

_'So serious...'_

"You remind me of an owl." Luna continued, referring to Nears eyes. He just blinked in response, probably wondering if the girl was even mentally stable. Yes, they were the same as L's. Yuki cringed at the thought of L, she was still sensitive about the topic. She had always thought L's eyes reminded her of the creature, the same went for Near.

"Anyways...do you have any questions?" He seemed upset that he couldn't get back at Yuki for telling him off about 'not being able to be like L'. It was kind of the spur of the moment anger that made her say that, and she kind of felt guilty about it.

_'Then again...'_

"Yes..." Yuki mumbled looking up at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. "Mr Owl..." Yuki had originally thought of just commenting on his big eyes, but her sister blurted in out of nowhere.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" An awkward silence passed before she started to laugh loudly, her eyes wide with amusement. Lidner and Commander Rester face-palmed, while Luna continued laughing like a hyena. Near just gave Yuki an 'Are you serious' look, probably because Yuki looked amused by Luna's antics.

* * *

_'What has the world come to?' _The Emmett girl's voice rang through Yuki's head. To which she agreed.

* * *

**And there you have it. You caught a glimpse of Luna's compulsive attitude. **


	3. Just the Beginning

** I just now looked, thanks for the alerts guys! I appreciate it. :D  
**

* * *

"**Just the Beginning"**

**Near**

He was confused. A day after they had created the SPK, these girls appeared out of nowhere. That was extremely suspicious, anyone would think so in this case. It just didn't make sense, the security top notch. If anything, it's almost as if they'd entered through the roof. Seeing as how they had been coming down the staircase.

It seemed they were trying to escape and were genuinely confused when they even found out where they were. What was even more surprising, was the fact that Yuki was walking around like nothing happened. Near had heard directly through Mello, on the phone of course, that he'd witnessed with his own eyes; Yuki had tried to commit suicide by hanging herself. Ashley had been with him, trying to look for the small girl. Matt outside in the car, even he seemed surprised by her actions.

It was then that she was startled into falling off of the chair right under the noose, getting tangled up and almost killing herself right then and there. Fortunately, it didn't snap her neck. After that, it was almost like she was just a shell of her former self. Not being able to move or even eat on her own, quite curious indeed.

It seemed that this girl, Yuki, was an important person to L. Almost as if she were a sibling of a sort, seeing as how he had relied on her to relay the message to both him and Mello. Watari even trusted her, but was she really that trustworthy?

Only time would tell. Near still had to be watchful of the girl, he was wondering whether or not her story was credible about L's death. For all he knew, she was one of the people responsible for his death. Though he wouldn't know for sure until he got to converse with her.

Another problem was this woman, Ashley. Not only was she as loud and irritating as Mello, though not as temperamental and dangerous (One would hope..). Her boisterous attitude would be a problem, as he was thinking of keeping a close eye on the girls. They seemed to know something. Ashley seemed well informed about Gevanni's name almost immediately, and recognized Near after he had spoken. How interesting.

As of now though, they were poking fun at his appearance. Well, rather Ashley was poking fun at him. He found it mildly irritating, her hyena-like cackles and he even wondered about her sanity.

_'Is this girl even mentally stable?' _Near had asked himself, as he stared at the girl laughing.

"Anyway...do you have any questions?" Was his only answer, though he knew not of what was coming next. He hardly believed Yuki would even have a sense of humor, no less condone such acts. Seeing as how she seemed pretty serious and quiet most of the time. Just as he was.

"Yes.." Yuki mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. It must have been an important question, seeing as how she seemed so deep in thought. What could she be thinking? He had thought to himself, looking at the young girl. "Mr Owl.." Yuki started, but Ashley cut in out of nowhere.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" She cackled even louder, she had a crazed look on her face as she laughed. How disturbing. Almost. Well, there she goes with that 'You look like an Owl' joke, did he really look that much like an owl?

Near was well aware that his eyes were big, and it seemed as though he hardly blinked. But he didn't think that Yuki would condone such comments, of all people. Was this girl serious? He was looking at Luna curiously, thinking she'd lost her mind as well. Lidner and Commander Rester face-palmed, he heard their hands slap on their face from where he was sitting on the cold floor. Ashley's hyena-like laugh was getting quite irritating, to say the least.

"On a more serious note..." Near added, almost irritably. Yuki's eyes flickered in amusement. So she thought this was amusing? She did that, knowing he'd respond like this it seems. It appeared he would not like the company of either girl. "I am going to have to question you two separately, and you need to answer my questions accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mum." Ashley added in, sounding like a child. Near looked over at her with a deadpan stare, couldn't she be serious? From an earlier comment, it seemed as though she was older than Yuki. By how much? He didn't know, though she acted younger. Yuki seemed to look back at her as well, probably signaling for her to shut up. Judging on how her face switched to being serious in a split second. He'd have to be careful, she was a good actor from the looks of it.

"Lidner, take Miss Ashley to the other room. Keep an eye on her, and don't let her out."

"Yes Sir." She answered, dragging a pissed off looking Ashley with her.

"Now.." He looked over at Yuki, who was still sitting on the floor from the earlier incident with the toy truck. Though it was slightly amusing, seeing as how she hit Gevanni's forehead dead center. "I need to speak with you." He added, looking up at the rest of the team. "Privately."

They all nodded their heads in confirmation, though Rester looked hesitant. "Are you sure, Sir?" He almost didn't want to leave the room. Rester was a trustworthy man, so Near supposed it wouldn't hurt to have him in the room as well. Seeing as how he wasn't sure if Yuki would even attack him.

"You may stay." Near commented, playing with the ends of his hair. He shifted around, looking directly at Yuki. "So, you are out of the hospital." She only nodded as an answer, so she was going to try to be silent was she?

He knew just what to do to get people worked up, pick at their weaknesses. He was fortunate that he knew what subject she was sensitive in. L.

"Was it part of your ploy? Fake a mental illness so that you could get away perhaps?" He added, looking at her face for any emotions. She shifted from indifferent to hurt. He'd hurt her, good a reaction. "How am I certain that you weren't helping Kira in killing L? You seemed to know of his upcoming death after all." His words seemed to have hit point blank, she was staring at him with a crushed expression. It seemed genuine, she must have cared after all...hmmm.

"You're wrong, I cared about L. I would not do such a thing to someone I respected so much." She was avoiding eye contact, trying to hide her eyes underneath her bangs. "That is almost like accusing me of being responsible for killing … Ashley. It is unreasonable to think I would kill my own sister, am I correct?" Her voice shook, it seemed as though she really did not like being accused of killing L.

"Yes, though for all we know you could be a good actress." He answered shortly, hoping she would continue. People were so easy to manipulate, so emotional. They were all driven by their emotions. He didn't expect Yuki to be so easy to trick into getting information out of, seeing as how she seemed more grounded than Ashley did. Not as impetuous. Though he was only judging on how she looked, how she seemed to have perceived things outwardly.

"I can see why Mello hates you." She whispered, looking at the ground. Oh? She was trying to get on his nerves now, bringing up the temperamental blonde. It wouldn't work. "You're such a conniving jackass, at least Mello has a heart. At least Mello feels something. Like L did, that is why you will never be like him. You see these people as pawns to your little disgusting human game, nothing more. That is why I _hate_ you!" She hissed, looking directly at him. Glaring.

Not like L? She had no right saying something like that to him. Near was number one in Wammy's for a reason, did she not realize that?

"Just because you were number one in Wammy's doesn't make you superior." Almost as if she'd read his mind, unless she knew him better than he'd thought. How? He didn't know.

"Yes, you are smart I'll give you that. But that will not be enough. _You_ will not be enough, unless you can get your damn head out of your...your...ass...and..." She started crying? No, she was almost crying. Stupid girl. He looked at the girl with a detached look on his face, he had thought it would take more to break her. How unfortunate. Her hands went up to her face, covering it from his view. He almost felt bad for the girl, _almost_.

Rester was shifting uncomfortably next to Near, he had a disapproving look on his face while looking down at him. Though he wouldn't voice it, he could plainly see that Rester thought he'd went too far. Near sighed.

"You're going to kill everyone if you continue like this...like..." She couldn't even sort her sentences out, but kill everyone? What did she mean by that?

"Continue like what?" Yuki's head snapped up, her eyes aflame with anger.

"If you continue being the way _I_ used to be." Her fists balled up at her sides, "I cannot teach you. You have to learn by yourself, what it feels like...What it feels like to lose someone important to you. T-Then you'll realize just how much you actually do feel. You have emotions too, you just lock them away. Just...Just like I do. Like I did.."

How foolish, Near knew that he had emotions. He just chose not to let them reign over his thoughts. Let them cloud his judgment, just like Mello.

"I'm not saying that you are unaware of that fact." There she goes again, just how much does she know about him? She seemed to be calming down though, good. He didn't need a crying woman in front of him, it made him feel odd. Though he did not know what kind of odd, he didn't like it. "You just don't know when to feel and when not to feel. Ashley taught me, though I still have a ways to go...It is all hard to understand. Someday you'll find the one that will teach you this."

"You're not making sense." He didn't want to hear her anymore, she wasn't giving him anything useful to the case. "You speak to me as if I am a naive child. You don't know what you are even talking about."

"You may be right..." Her eyes fell flat, devoid of emotion. So it seems she put up her mask. Was Yuki one of those people that are different on the inside than they are on the outside? Perhaps he was wrong, but it was interesting. "How unfortunate..." Unfortunate? "I had thought you to be a person deserving of my respect...I was wrong." Near felt irritated at that comment, he didn't _want_ to earn her respect. As a matter of fact, he didn't _need_ it at all. She stood up. "You're still just a child, nothing more nothing less." She looked over at the window, her eyes not changing. This woman. This girl, she's...

"I will question Ashley next, will you escort Miss Emmett out and bring in the other?" Yuki flinched again at the mention of that name. She didn't like being called 'Miss Emmett', which is why he used it in the first place. Such an irritating woman.

Rester nodded and led Yuki out of the room, she didn't once look back at him. She seemed upset, disappointed?

As she walked out of the room, she turned her head and murmured something. "You can't always be alone...it hurts more than one could think. When you realize this, you will not like the feeling at all."

* * *

**Yuki**

Near was such a jerk. She was pissed off at him, she'd thought he would change. Near didn't know what he was setting himself up for. Death. Loneliness. He would soon feel only the despair and the pain of losing his friends. He may not say it aloud, but she knows that he cares about Mello and Matt. If he continued down this road, he would only meet the same fate that Yuki did. It hurts. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to prevent that. Perhaps it was because she owed it to L? Yea, that was it. Stupid boy.

There were few emotions Yuki understood completely, as of now that was; Loneliness, Anger, Fear, and Happiness. Thanks to Luna she is now able to identify these things, if it hadn't been for her. Yuki's life would be bland. Like a cereal with no sugar...though Yuki never liked sugar, that's just how Luna would put it. Since Luna loved sugary things. She wanted to chuckle at the thought of Luna's sayings. Sometimes the woman never made sense, to her anyways.

She was walking to the room right next to the main conference room. It wasn't even that far down the hallway, maybe a few steps. Rester opened the door, revealing a pissed off looking Luna and an irritated Lidner. So the two didn't get along? Well, then again Luna hardly got along with anyone. Unless they were like Yuki or Kai. Silent.

"He wishes to speak with her." Rester said aloud, looking at Lidner. She nodded, allowing Yuki to follow Rester back out the door. They had yet to restrain Yuki, seeing as how Luna was still handcuffed and Yuki was still free. To an extent that is. He probably wouldn't allow free roam throughout the building just as L did.

Yuki had this nagging feeling that he would keep both girls in the building, as to keep an eye on them just in case they knew too much. A trait L had, he had no qualms about locking people up without their free will. He would remain in the legal 'gray area', seeing as how it wasn't necessarily legal, but they really couldn't do anything about it.

The room that she sat in was nothing more than another conference room, though it only contained a large window with a view of the city and a large round table in the middle. Lidner was sitting on a chair next to the door, allowing Yuki to roam around in the room.

She seemed less tense than she was with Luna, it seemed as though she thought of Yuki as less threatening. That was good. At least she wasn't afraid of her. That was the last thing she needed.

Yuki stared out of the window, the rain pattering on the pane. It seemed as though the wind was picking up and the clouds looked to be getting darker. A large thunderstorm. She'd never liked the loud crackling of thunder. As a matter of fact, it kind of frightened her. Though not to the extent of making her want to find comfort in another person, she only got a bit jumpy from the loud noises it made.

Yuki made a note to stay silent, because she realized a bit too late that Near was just getting her riled up to get more information out of her. Another thing she found irritating about the boy. He was so manipulative, and so cold. Perhaps it was because he reminded her of how L used to treat her. Though once she and L warmed up to one another, they acted as if they were brother and sister.

She didn't even know how that came about. Yuki had fallen off of a bus and hit her head, causing her memory to lapse for a period of time. She'd forgotten everything, including Luna. She had no memory of the woman and her teachings. Aside from remembering what had happened at the facility, and that itself made her act quite differently. Out of character, almost. That was probably what allowed her to become close to someone at all.

Usually it takes months for her to even think about trusting anyone, especially humans. They were all known to deceive one another, in order to gain money or power. They were all such untrustworthy creatures, always waging wars against one another. Though she could say the same about her kind, no one was perfect.

She learned to accept that about them, she just had to be careful who she trusted and who she felt was worthy of being hurt for. Like Kai and Mika. Even if they hurt her, same went for Luna, she would still remain loyal to them. No matter what. Yuki would even go as far as to say that if Luna had been deceiving her this whole time, she'd still obey her. She'd still remain her ally.

A loud smash erupted in the room, snapping the young girl out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around and stared at the door, which was now kicked open by a certain woman.

"Fucking prick!" She heard Luna yell, slamming the door behind her, probably in Rester's face too. She'd used her feet to kick the door closed in the room that Yuki and Lidner were now sitting in. What had the boy said now? Yuki looked curiously over at Luna, who was fuming.

Luna looked over at Yuki, "He tried to turn me against you." No he tried to irritate you to get information out of you. Yuki corrected in her mind, though Luna probably wouldn't realize till she calmed down and thought about it. "I'm sick of these damn cuffs!" She looked like she was about to use her vectors to break them, that would be bad. It would blow their cover completely!

"Luna." Yuki voiced stopping her, she was looking at her from the other side of the room. Luna just looked up at her and nodded, looking over at Lidner afterward.

"What are you fools going to do with us now?" She voiced toward the woman, shifting around uncomfortably. "Can't you take these things off, it's starting to piss me off."

"Not until I get orders to do so, I'm sorry." She didn't sound too sorry, Yuki noted. Perhaps she was enjoying Luna's pissed off attitude?

* * *

**Luna**

The nerve of that boy! He tried to suggest that Luna join the SPK because he believed Yuki to be responsible for L's death. He even smirked at her when she yelled at him! Stupid stupid kid. He'd also kept calling her Ashley, which was probably this body's name. Or, the girl that once was in control of this body. She'd gone through the same situation when she fell into another universe where the 'Soul Society' was real.

She'd informed the kid that she liked being called Luna and didn't like the name Ashley. To which he looked almost interested in her sudden 'name change'.

She looked over at Yuki, lowering her eyes sadly as she was just staring out the window with an isolated look on her face. Yuki would never show it, but she was upset that she was even back in this world. She knew it.

It would be great on times like this that Yuki could use telepathy. Just like other diclonius, they could all speak telepathically to each other. Yet another trait that Yuki lacked, had it been because of the severe testing that they'd performed on her? She knew that they messed with her brain through surgery, but she didn't think that it would disable that much.

Luna had a nagging feeling that was probably another reason it was hard for her to comprehend relationships. The only reason she were able to get so close to the girl was because they were of the same kind. Same specie. Psychic Resonance.

She knew that Yuki still retained small amounts of telepathy, allowing Luna's brainwaves to sync thus creating a bond. She could even feel what she felt every now and then. When Yuki used her vectors within her range, she could feel these things. Yuki's emotions, if they were strong enough. Which they usually were, seeing as how she only uses her vectors under serious circumstances. This wasn't very often, only about four times since she'd been with the girl.

What interested her, though, was that they could use their vectors in this world. While they were in these human bodies. Back when she'd gotten trapped in another dimension separate from Yuki, she'd tried to use her vectors to protect herself and Yuki's doppelganger from a hollow. That caused a few odd brain vessels to pop and only led to her demise. That was how she'd died.

Though it didn't happen here. Why is that? Were these bodies more developed in that aspect? Thus allowing them to use their power? She knew that they had their limits, because of the sudden nausea, nosebleeds and vomiting that followed. This was something Luna would have to think about. Yuki may have a theory on why this happens, so she would just have to wait until they are alone.

* * *

It had been about four hours since she'd talked to the boy. They have been sitting there for god knows how long, doing nothing. God Luna wished that she could speak to Yuki without the prying eyes of the SPK. Her hands were still cuffed too! Was Near just doing this to piss her off?

"Couldn't you just go and ask if you can take these off?" Luna asked, she was getting rather tired. She looked over at Yuki, who didn't even look tired. That girl didn't have to sleep a wink for two days straight and she could still look fully energized. Well as fully energized as Yuki could look.

"No, I can't leave you here unattended. You could escape."

"It's just _right there_! What am I going to do? Dart out of the room and inhuman speed and escape magically?" Luna was being sarcastic, trying to annoy the girl into submitting to her wishes. "Oh wait, I could ninja poof out of the room when you're not looking right?"

"Silence. He has every right to keep you in this room, you're lucky he didn't just lock you up in a cell. It would have been more suitable."

"Oh~ So the boy actually has a heart? Nonsense! He's just doing this to piss me off! I know it!" Luna narrowed her eyes at Lidner, not liking how she was going about this. "You know what. Fuck it."

"Luna." Yuki murmured from the other side of the room, she still hadn't come over to talk. She probably thought that she was going to use her vectors, oh she wanted to. She wanted to! But she couldn't, because that would blow their cover. The last thing she needed was the SPK on their asses about them not even being human.

"Relax..." She walked over to a wall and sat down right up against it. "Watch this." She stuck out her tongue to the side of her mouth, concentrating. She got into a crouched position and started to pull the chain underneath her. Luna was thinking that she would get the cuffs in front of her at least, it would be more comfortable that way. She pulled one leg through and started to wobble.

"H-hey! You aren't supposed to do that." Lidner tried to interrupt.

"Watch me. If the sheep wants to stop me, make _him_ come and do it." Lidner didn't protest, though she was probably getting tired too. It has been five hours after all. Luna started to pull the next leg through, toppling over and falling on her face in the process. She was actually kind of surprised that no one started to laugh, with her butt sticking up in the air and all.

"Near has orders to-" Gevanni opened the door, looking down at Luna. "KYAHAHA HahahaHAHAHAH!" He started to laugh at her, making her face heat up. That stupid man! Luna wiggled her leg the rest of the way out, then pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked up at the black haired man with an irritated expression on her face.

"Well then, I didn't take you as the jackass type Gevanni." Luna replied hotly, standing herself up and looking in the other direction. He just continued to laugh, making Luna shut her eyes tightly in anger. "You try being handcuffed for five hours!" She held out her hand, showing off her five fingers. "It's frustrating!" By that time he'd calmed down a bit, then coughed in attempt to cover it up. Yuki was now standing next to Luna as she pouted about her unfortunate experience.

"F-follow me." He coughed again, trying to hide his smile underneath his fist. Luna growled deep in her throat, not liking the attitude of anyone in this building. Anger, her neck felt hot and her eyebrows scrunched up. Her teeth bared like a wolf,

"Better watch your mouth boy." Her low voice was terrifying to the young man, though he was only a few years older than her.

"Luna." Yuki murmured, calming the woman down. She looked in her direction, she hadn't talked much. What was going through that girls mind? They lead them back to the main conference room, where all the computers and members were.

"Hello, Miss Emmett." Near addressed, making Yuki flinch again. That man! Luna growled again, she could be quite vicious when it came to protecting those she cared about. This boy was starting to go too far.

"Yuki." Yuki corrected, her voice a low monotone. She was trying to put up a wall, more so than usual. Had he hurt her?

"You said something to hurt her didn't you?" Luna snapped, looking down at the boy. He was seated on the ground, in his unusual sitting position with toys surrounding him.

"Did I?" He asked, twirling his hair. Before Luna could speak up, however, he continued. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you for the time being."

"Can you take these handcuffs off of me!" Luna yelled loudly, her eye started to twitch. Right now she felt the need to try and contain her anger, but it was only making it worse. The only thing Near did was observe her, no answer. "You try being handcuffed for FIVE fucking hours!" She kicked the nearest thing, and that happened to be a block of some sort.

It probably went to his damn set or something, it went flying and hit a computer screen behind Near. The computer broke, sending shocks flying. One of the members of their team walked up to her, looking like he was going to hit her.

"You need to calm-" She kicked him in the balls, watching him keel over holding his prized possessions.

"AAARRRGHH!" She screamed in frustration, turning around to demand a key only to be pushed to the ground by Lidner. Her body fell with a loud '**THUD**' and she heard her voice from above her.

"Calm down." She said firmly, Luna's face pressed up against the cold unforgiving floor.

"I'd like to see YOU be calm in this situation!" She refuted, struggling with the weight above her. Should she use her vectors?

"Luna." Yuki tried, but she ignored the girl. No she wouldn't use them. That would make him even more suspicious, especially to Yuki. Seeing as how she's her sister, he'd only punish her as well for something stupid that she did.

Luna swung her head back, making contact with something. She heard a muffled 'UUMMFF' and the weight on her body was lifted. When she looked to her side, Lidner was holding her chin. Had she hit her there? Hah. Served her right.

Luna stood up and growled, her hands still cuffed to the front of her body. "Now. Can you please-" She felt something prick her side and it felt like millions of volts were traveling throughout her body, though it was impossible, it certainly felt like it.

"Aaaaahahaha!" She screamed almost laughing in the process, falling to the ground and twitching. They had used a tazer on her. Why hadn't she thought they would do that? Stupid stupid!

"Please escort Luna to the cell I specified earlier, Rester and Gevanni." Near was playing with his blank puzzle, not even looking up at her. Luna could feel her body still convulsing and her hairs felt like they were standing on end. Is it bad that the pain made her feel slightly aroused? Nah. That's normal.

"Yes sir." They almost said in unison, what is this the military? Jeez, had Near brainwashed the poor guys. She felt them pick her up by her arms, making her walk out of the room.

"Behave Yuki..." Luna mumbled as she walked by her, she knew she did something wrong. She'd acted out of anger and stupidity. She didn't want her sister to suffer as she did as well, hopefully Near would at least assign her to her own room. She hadn't answered Luna, but she knew that she heard.

* * *

**Yuki**

She couldn't necessarily control Luna's actions, though she'd wished she could. Why had she acted that way? It seemed as though she were angry, but why would she be so angry about Yuki feeling hurt? It isn't like she's the one feeling it, the one experiencing the pain. _'Luna you make no sense sometimes...'_

"Now, your sister really is a trouble maker isn't she...?" Groaned Lidner as she stood up, wiping the access blood from the bottom of her lip. It seemed as though Luna busted her lip and/or made her bite her tongue, thus the blood.

"You should really wash that off.." Yuki commented, knowing that things could get infected if not washed soon. Infections hurt, she knew that all too well. Lidner blinked and looked at her hand, just now noticing the blood on it.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath, "Sir, can I be excused for a few minutes?" She motioned to her lip. For some reason, it reminded her of when the kids would ask their teachers for permission to use the bathroom in school. It was kind of amusing, seeing as how Near was still about Yuki's age and Lidner was older.

"You may." He answered her promptly, the clicking of his puzzle pieces could still be heard throughout the room. There were still other members, but Yuki tried not to pay notice to them. Because they were all busy doing their own things, probably recovering information? If she remembers correctly, it look Near awhile to recover some of the information lost when L died. So it was about 5...or 6 months before he encountered the Japanese NPA? The door shut from behind her, letting her know Lidner had taken off.

"It should arrive in few days time."

"What?" Yuki snapped out of her thoughts, looking down at the boy. Had he been talking to her? Shit.

"The items. Had you not been listening?" Near didn't even look up, he'd pushed his puzzle to the side for the time being and starting on cards on the table. How could he stack those things? It looked so hard. Wait he was just sitting on the floor a moment ago, how was he on the table now?

"No." Yuki replied bluntly, "I don't speak asshole." She clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Had she really just said that? Stupid Luna was rubbing off on her! It appears she is more tired than she had originally thought.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, sorry...I .." Yuki was at a loss for words, she hadn't meant to say it. Though she was still kind of mad about earlier, she had no right calling him that. She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, closing her eyes. "I'm just tired."

"I see..." He had the base of the card tower already done, "We have not yet set up a designated room for you girls...If your sister straightens up her act and cooperates then she'll be able to come up here too."

"Yea, not going to happen.." Yuki pulled her hand down from her face and looked up at Near. "She's so temperamental...I doubt she'll cooperate." She walked to the nearest couch, it was so fluffy.

Yuki was grateful that he even had a couch in the main room, then he wouldn't complain about not 'having an eye on her.' Or whatever.

That and she knew that Lidner was getting tired, she didn't want to burden the poor woman and have her watch over her for the night. Just because she wanted to sleep. She slipped her shoes off, wiggling her toes as her legs dangle off to the side of the couch. She'd never liked shoes, preferred to stay in socks. It was much more comfortable.

"Let me out of here! You assholes!" She heard Luna yell from the television, so it seems Near set it up so he could monitor her from the big screen. Just as L did with Misa. Yuki felt kind of bad for Luna, seeing as how she was stuck in a cell. Just like she was for those first few weeks with L.

Yuki looked up at the clock, it was around midnight? Perhaps she should try to sleep, seeing as how she didn't sleep last night either. She lay down, facing the backside of the couch so she didn't have to see anyone. Yuki didn't even remember falling asleep, it just came and went. No dreams whatsoever.

* * *

**The other two boys will come into play later on. Not too far away, might I add. Then we'll get to meet Light again! **

**I don't really like asking, since it makes me seem like I'm begging. But I'd like to hear what you all think of my chapters. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. **


	4. Understanding

"**Understanding"**

**Yuki**

A few days had passed, and the boy didn't want to let either girl out of his sight. Yuki had barely gotten any time to go to the bathroom, didn't he know they had needs as well? Maybe he was just doing it to piss them off, especially Luna. She had thought, looking up at the monitors. Luna was currently pacing back and fourth, a thoughtful look on her face. What could she be thinking? Yuki never understood half of the things that went through her mind.

"I am in need of a clean pair of clothing...and a shower.." Yuki grumbled, looking over at Near. He just sat there, for the last few days. He hadn't really done much, besides go on the computer and stuff. She didn't know much about computers, that was Luna's forte.

For all she knew, he was doing some really tough hacking or something. She was good at those things, while Yuki would just infiltrate for her and get information from their databases that she couldn't get. Yuki and Luna made a good team when it came to stuff like that.

"Give Miss Lidner your measurements and I'll have her go out and retrieve some articles of clothing for you." Near replied to Yuki, he was facing the other way. Did he ever look the people he talked to in the eye? Stupid. "Same goes for Luna, could you go down and do that for her as well?"

"Yes, sir." Lidner walked over to Yuki, pulling out a notepad and asking for her measurements. Yuki just stared blankly at her.

"Measurements?" She was confused, they had to measure her? "Just get me some medium tank tops and pants from the mens section, that should be fine."

"Wouldn't those be kind of...baggy?"

"Yes, that's how I like them." Lidner looked kind of confused, but nodded anyways heading out the door.

Yuki sighed, she hadn't slept that much again. The people walking all around the room had kept her up for the most part, she couldn't wait until she could get locked in her own room. Or with Luna, it didn't matter to her. Perhaps she could get some sleep.

In the last few days, the only things she had to occupy her time was playing minor tricks on the SPK members and staring at the wall. Small tricks, like using her vectors to move their coffee to the other side of the table, or sometimes tying their shoes together while they were sitting at their computers. That kind of stuff.

Though she never really got bored, as she always had some thing or another on her mind. It was hard for her to get bored, seeing as how she tried to think things through before they would happen. Sometimes that didn't work though.

_'..Like with L.'_ She remembered, looking down at the tile. Yuki was sitting on a rolling chair, pondering on what L would do in a situation like this. He said, _'Doing the wrong thing for the right reason isn't the right thing to do.'_ Initially she had planned on killing Light, keeping him from hurting more people. But when L had said that, she didn't know what to do. He would have been disappointed.

"Miss Emmett." Near spoke aloud, he was sitting not too far from her. Sitting in front of a table with a stack of cards, sitting in his odd position. He and L did have some of the same traits, sometimes she wondered if they were his sons.

"Yuki." She corrected, looking up at him. Near seemed distracted, so she wondered what he wanted._ 'I wonder...the way L sat. Didn't it hurt his knees?'_

"It seems the items that L left you have arrived. They'll be here shortly."

"L left me items?" She wondered out loud, she didn't deserve anything from the man. She failed him, let him die. Why would he leave her stuff? Yuki stood up and looked at the monitors. There were hardly any people in the room today, seeing as how it was early in the morning. They would probably arrive soon though.

"Yes, we had gone through this before." Was he irritated? No matter. Yuki got up into the chair and crouched like L did, looking around the room. Rester was the only one here and he wouldn't think she were weird. Right? She then started to twirl around in a childish fashion.

"What are you doing?" Yuki stopped, using her hand to grab the table.

"Hunh?" She looked over at Near, trying to focus her eyes but couldn't. So it seems she was dizzy. Once she had regained her vision she saw a confused and slightly amused looking Near. "I was...uh..." Yuki rested her hands on her knees, thinking. He had said it helped him think, sitting like this. But it did nothing for Yuki, if anything it was just more uncomfortable.

"I got the boxes!" Gevanni called, walking in with two of them. One seemed kind of tiny, the other was slightly larger. What could they be?

"Good, bring them here." Near motioned to the table in front of him. Wait weren't those Yuki's belongings? She stood up, her legs a bit wobbly from sitting in that weird way. She then made her way over to the table next to Near.

"Boxes~" Yuki mumbled, dragging out the vowels. She then tilted her head and looked at them. They weren't huge like she'd expected. Not that she wanted anything large or anything, she'd just expected them to be a bit larger in size. She knew not why.

"Yes. Boxes. Cardboard?" Near repeated slowly, the way one talks to a slow person. Trying to get them to understand. He was trying to piss off Yuki again. Not going to work.

She watched as Gevanni opened the first one, revealing a laptop? Why would he give her a laptop? Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. Almost immediately Near opened the thing up and tried to power it on. Though it didn't seem to want to turn on.

"Perhaps the battery is dead?" Yuki suggested, looking down at the thing. It wasn't a big laptop, rather a small more compact one. He seemed to ignore her as he reached in and grabbed the power cord, handing it to Gevanni. "I wonder what is on the computer..." She wondered aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing." Near replied, opening the next one. It was slightly larger, thicker? He seemed to twitch in annoyance while looking inside.

"What is it?" She was curious, peeking inside as well. An Xbox! Yuki's eyes widened in excitement. "A-An Xbox!" Yuki's voice sounded happy, though her face showed otherwise. She then picked it up and hugged it, as if it were her long lost friend. A small note fluttered to the top of the table. A note? Yuki grabbed it before Near could get his hands on it. _'Ha. Too slow.' _She set the Xbox on the table gently, opening the note.

"_**I heard you liked gaming platforms. I did not know which you liked, so I took a gamble. Enjoy."**_

Yuki smiled, her hands shaking slightly. He was so nice. But why? She hadn't done anything for him. If anything she didn't deserve a thing from L. She could have stopped him. Stopped Light.

Yuki realized the guilt she felt for that day would never go away. The faces of the task force members screaming and the red light on the screen as Watari died would forever haunt her memories. Her dreams. Nightmares. Yuki frowned, holding the note out to Near.

"I...it was nothing.." Yuki walked away in the other direction, sitting on the couch that she now claimed as hers. Seeing as how she'd been the only one to sit on it.

So he'd sent her a laptop and an Xbox. She looked down at her feet as they dangled off of the couch. Near and the others were still gathered around the objects trying to get the laptop to work. It still didn't want to power on, even when they plugged it in.

Odd. L surely wouldn't send defective items?

Yuki sighed, thinking about trying out that Xbox. She was itching to sit in front of the screen and play around on a video game.

The only thing she needed now was a credit card so she could reactivate her gold membership so she could play online. Perhaps then she could talk to Matt. It'd been awhile since she spoke to the friendly red head.

Yuki padded over to the couch that she had silently deemed hers and took a seat. Peering off to her right, there were many monitors on the walls, nothing too extravagant. She wondered if he'd let her take a shower soon, she felt the need to wash. Usually she was scolded by Luna about not taking showers often, but this was just ridiculous.

It hadn't been but a few hours before Lidner finally arrived with a few shopping bags. She didn't look too happy about having to go shopping for two people, nonetheless.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Yuki mumbled, walking up to her and staring down at the bags contents. They all looked like they'd just been grabbed off the shelves without really much of a thought. Not that Yuki minded, but Luna sure would. She had issues with matching her clothes and all that.

Lidner nodded in affirmation still standing in the same position, probably awaiting Near's orders. Not once since she'd gotten here had he spoke. He rarely did, probably trapped in the depths of his mind. Always thinking, that one. Yuki scooted a bit closer to the young boy and bent down to his level.

"Can I go and take a shower?" She asked silently, not really wanting anyone else to hear. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit silly for having to ask to even go to take a shower in the first place.

"Ms Lidner, can you please escort Yuki to the restrooms?" Was his immediate answer. She was silently grateful that he didn't give her any crap about it.

"Yes sir." Lidner grabbed one of the bags and nodded for Yuki to follow, to which she did. The small girl had been wearing the same clothes these past few days and they were starting to get kind of stinky. Sometimes she'd let this happen, when Luna was busy working, and it never really bothered her before. It was different now, though, there were other people in the room and it made her feel odd. Almost like she wanted to curl up in the corner and hide.

"There are no windows in the restrooms, so I don't have to worry about you trying to escape. At least you can have a little privacy." The blonde woman sighed, pulling up a chair to the door and taking a seat. She looked tired. "Take your time..."

"Yes, ma'am."

It was odd, being here again. Yuki thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom. It was bland in here, too. There wasn't much thought put into the layout of all the rooms in this building. Mostly plain and no decorations. Just how she liked it. Most of the things she found to be hanging in public restrooms were an eyesore anyways.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her dark clothing wouldn't show any signs of being dirty. Though her face did. She noticed that she was starting to get a little red dot on her forehead just underneath her bangs. Now, she was 18 now so puberty for this body had taken place awhile ago. She remembered quite clearly what had happened. Like it was yesterday.

Yuki felt her face heat up at the memory, it was startling to her. She hadn't expected to go to sleep with a plain white sheet and wake up with a Japanese flag as a blanket. This was what feeling embarrassed felt like, huh? She ran her hand across her face and looked to the side. And that dot on her head was a pimple, she poked at it. It hurt, but not much. Hopefully it would go away after she started to take a shower regularly.

The small girl sighed and started to take off her shirt, then looked at herself in the mirror. The scar from where she'd gotten shot all those years ago was there. This body had also gone through a lot, but not as much as her original one. That was for sure. The thought made her feel relieved. Otherwise she'd have to watch out for what she wore, for the fear of getting looked at funny.

"What's this?" Yuki mumbled quietly after feeling a small bump in her pocket. She reached into her sweatpants and pulled it out. It was an SD card. But not just any SD card, it was the one that she'd received from L just before she left this world. She'd never gotten to see what was on the thing, perhaps it was information? Well, what else could it be other than that?

After a long refreshing shower, she stepped out of the bathroom with new clothes on. The SD card safely stashed away in one of her pockets. Surely they wouldn't search her, as long as she remained quiet and cooperated with them they would have no need to.

* * *

Yuki watched the days roll by and it wasn't long until the end of March was rolling around. Hours turned into days, days into weeks. The routine was starting to get stale. Usually she wouldn't mind being on the same routine, but when that routine only consisted of sitting on a couch and listening to humans jabber on about nothing that interested you. You'd get a bit irritated too. She would sometimes just sit there and mess around with people, tying their shoes while they sat in their chairs.

A few of the more dull members of the SPK even went as far as to suggest that there was a ghost in the building. That it was haunted. Why, might you ask? Well, Yuki found that 'misplacing' stacks of papers at night and moving chairs before they sat down was kind of amusing. She even found it hard to keep her smile off of her face. All of this was with the help of her extra arms, of course.

Using them in that manner wasn't too strenuous, so it didn't bother her body. No bloody noses, no nausea. Messing around like this and learning her limits may actually prove to be useful in the future. If she knew her limits, then she could successfully help without dire consequences. If the need arose.

Yuki looked at the people still doing their daily routines. She sat on the far side of the room, unnoticed. Not that she cared. She'd rather them not notice her than to have them asking her things, bothering her. There were a few times at night when Near would try to question her, but she'd just interrupt him and ask to go to the bathroom. That excuse was getting old as well.

Eat, sleep, observe people. Repeat. Then the occasional avoid Near, but that's nothing new.

She let out a sigh, looking down at her feet. Would it be too much to ask if she could use her Xbox? It was hers, after all. It would be a change in routine. Yuki could only imagine what it was like down in the basement in that cell. Luna was looking pretty upset. Yuki looked up at the screen which showed Luna's cell.

She sat on the cot, her hands rested on her lap. Her face was hidden by a curtain of bangs and she looked like she was tired. Or thinking. The young girl couldn't tell from this angle. Perhaps that's what she intended? The cuffs had been removed a long time ago, allowing her free roam around the cell without any problems.

The way she was put in that cell reminded her of when L locked up Light and Misa. Though she was not strapped to a table, she was locked up like an animal. If it weren't for the fact that Yuki and Luna were used to being treated like that they would have cracked awhile ago. Or perhaps they already had and they are just covering it up with a facade? They were still human, too, after all. Just a mutated form of a human. They still shared traits and appearances. It was only their ability that seemed to be different.

The black haired girl watched her older sister sit there. Was she planning on escaping? Well, she had been 'cooperating' to an extent lately. Maybe they would allow her up here with Yuki?

"Yes, sir." She heard a man say to her right. It was Rester. He was positioned right behind the small boy that sat on the ground. She hadn't heard what he said to Rester, but he was looking down at her expectantly. Yuki only stared up at him blankly, wondering what he wanted.

"What?" She finally asked after a short time.

"Were you not listening?" He seemed dumbfounded. Though she didn't blame him, they were_ right there_. She should have heard what they were talking about, but she was too lost in her thoughts to even hear them.

"No." Yuki's replies were short. She learned to keep her mouth shut while she was around the white haired menace. He either picked through her words and used them against her later, or twisted them around to anger her. Rester sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Just follow me." He motioned toward the door, making the girl get up and obey. Of all the times to ignore conversation, it was now? If she'd been listening then maybe she'd know what was going on, but no. She had to be spacing off at the most inopportune time. "He finally got a room set up for you and your sister. The door will be locked at all times."

"Joy." She drawled, waiting for him to open the door. It was a card key. He flipped it out of his pocket and scanned it into the side of the door, making it unlock. It wasn't much different than the one used at L's place. If she recalled correctly, she'd gotten out of the lock by stealing Matsuda's card key. She hugged him, slipping her hand in his pocket and grabbing it. Would it be that easy to deceive any people from the SPK though?

Yuki doubted it. No one would be stupid enough to let her hug them, they would definitely see something wrong with that. She sighed, walking into the designated room. It was just down the hall, closer to the main room. Probably for convenience purposes. It seemed as though they had converted one of the meeting rooms to a locked room specially for the two girls.

"Oh my god, Yuki! It seems like forever since I've seen you!" Luna's voice could be heard from the other side of the room. It was large, with two twin beds on each side of the room. A table sat right in the middle. The large window showed the cloudy weather and a few odd skyscrapers just outside.

"I've been able to see you just fine." Yuki mumbled, referring to the cameras that were placed just outside of her cell. Luna huffed and walked over to the small girl. She was taller than Yuki, but she'd never get used to the fact that Luna had brown eyes now. She was so used to looking up into big red, or blue if she wore contacts, eyes.

"I'm almost certain he's installed cameras in here as well as microphones. So we are always watched..." Luna sighed, "At least we have access to a bathroom." She then motioned to the left, which showed a door. That was nice, knowing that she didn't have to constantly ask to use the restroom or be watched while she took a shower.

Which brought up a question.

"Do you think he installed cameras in the shower...area?" Yuki whispered to Luna, which made the older woman scowl.

"More than likely." She growled, "He'd better not watch while we are showering, I'll find out and kill the bastard!" She could have sworn she saw flames in Luna's eyes. Yuki felt kind of nervous. She didn't want anyone watching her while she was in the bathroom. That was...

"Embarrassing..." Yuki's voice sounded small as she hid her face behind her hands. "Why did he have to do that?"

"W-well, we don't know for sure! Let's check." Luna tried to reassure, not liking Yuki being upset.

A few minutes later, they both emerged from the small room. The search revealed that he did, in fact, put cameras in the bathroom.

"Maybe we can compromise with him?"

"Doubt it, the little ass probably enjoys our discomfort."

* * *

"So...what are we supposed to do all day?" Luna drawled as she sat on the bed nearest to the bathroom. The room wasn't small, which was a nice change. Being cramped up in a tiny room would only make the black haired woman more irritated than she is now. Not even Yuki liked that idea.

Yuki stared over at her sister. She was thinking that maybe she could hook up her Xbox and play, but there were no games. No Xbox Live. Nothing. It just sat there next to the door untouched. She couldn't even get access to that computer that sat in the main room. It didn't work anyway, so why he kept it was beyond her.

Luna stood up and walked to Yuki slowly, standing next to her. She put her hands on the small girl's shoulders and smiled.

"The cameras can't see my lips, so he can't read them. Perhaps we could speak every now and then like this?" Luna mumbled, low enough to where the speakers couldn't hear them. Hopefully. Yuki always thought it was odd how she seemed to be able to see everything. Even when the girl would try to sneak a piece of beef jerky out of the cupboard, Luna would be there to reprimand her and tell her that she would spoil her dinner.

"Understood."

"Well, I was thinking we should just ditch this place. Get out of here."

"That is unwise. If he finds out about our...ability...he may even feel the need to pursue us even more. Not to mention the fact that we already know more than we should. We know how he looks, his contacts. Mello." Yuki explained in a low tone, her eyes never leaving Luna's brown ones.

"But didn't you say." Luna looked around, listening for footsteps. "Didn't you say that Ashley was friends with Mello?" Her voice was lower, obviously not wanting anyone to hear it.

"Yes, and I with Matt. But that doesn't stop Near from keeping us from wandering the streets. Your abnormal behavior is enough to give him reason to keep us."

"What do you mean?"

"Ashley was...a bit different. Personality wise. It seems Near has picked up on that. He's curious." Yuki only continued to explain. It seemed as though she knew a lot about a select few of the people in this universe. That much was true.

What the small girl hadn't anticipated, was Light's personality. Which ultimately led to her demise. Had he written her name in the notebook? Was that why Yuki Emmett stayed within her as she traveled to 'home'. That brought up another question.

Did Ashley still reside within Luna?

"I know." Luna mumbled, almost irritated sounding.

"So you can hear her?" Yuki asked in a whisper, a lot lower than usual. So she wasn't the only one that could communicate from the previous inhabitant of this body. Well, to be exact, Luna's previous owner. Ashley.

"Well..."

A knock sounded at the door, signaling them to stop talking. Well, more like scatter like cockroaches to the light. Luna hopped on her bed swiftly while Yuki blinked. She didn't even have time to react.

Damn that woman was fast.

"Yes?" Yuki asked toward the door, loud enough for whoever it was to hear. It opened, revealing Lidner. She still didn't look too happy to see the eldest sibling.

"Come with me, both of you." Was her immediate answer. This confused the young girl, as she'd expected her to handcuff Luna at least. Perhaps they knew that they wouldn't just take off.

As they followed Lidner to the monitor room, the only thing on Yuki's mind was Ashley. What has happened to the woman? Of course she knew that she was trapped in Luna's head somewhere. That alone was horrible. Yuki knew of Luna's problem. She was corrupted in many ways. If not for the small girl, she would be running rampant. Killing things that got in her way.

The Emmett girl was becoming less and less frequent in the mind of the young girl, Yuki. Only very rarely would her other half appear to talk or speak. When she slept, she'd dream of things that had never happened. Things involving the Emmett girl and her family. Perhaps they were memories? Because when she had dreams, usually they would disappear from her memory within the first hour of being awake.

These did not, however. They stuck, she could remember them as if they'd happened just yesterday. Yuki felt angry at their supposed 'father' for the things he'd done, even though he didn't do it directly to _her_.

Was she already becoming one with her counterpart?

It would make sense.

Now what should she do about Luna? How would she react to talking to Ashley? Surely Luna's doppelganger now knew why Yuki knew the things she did. For Luna wasn't too secretive when it came to knowing things like this. Another downfall to Luna's personality. She wouldn't care, had it not been for Yuki. This made her wonder how she handled going to the Bleach universe.

Yuki shook her head in disappointment. Great. She probably messed up the timeline there, too. That mattered not. What mattered was here and now. The present, not the past. If she could look past her mistakes, she could change things.

That's it. She can change things, couldn't she? Yuki's eyes widened at that sudden thought. Now she was wiser. She knew more. Whereas before, she was only a young girl. Maybe, just maybe. Yuki can change things for the better. Even going as far as saving her friends, Matt and Mello.

* * *

**And here it is! Yuki finally realizes she can do more than just sit by and watch things happen. Maybe with a new state of mind she can help?**

**I don't know if I will pair her up with anyone. Luna will not be, since she's just kind of...like that. Luna already has someone she loves in the other world. Yuki, however, we can figure out who she is paired with later. **

**Just out of curiosity I'll ask. But I have a general idea of who I am going to make her have feelings for. **

**Who do you think Yuki would be better paired with?**

**Near**

**Mello**

**Matt**

**No one**


	5. Long Days

"Long Days"

Yuki stared at her Xbox intently, a thoughtful look on her face. She was crouched on the floor in which it sat, right in front of her. Her posture much like L's.

Near had finally sent them back to their room after much talking. Too much talking. On his part, that is. He went through what he expected of them, what his reasons were for keeping them, etc. He was, dare she say, kind enough to give her the privilege of using her Xbox in her room. Perhaps it was a reward for her good behavior? She'd noticed a certain black haired woman got nothing.

The room now had all their belongings in it, as requested from the white haired boy. Their dressers sat on opposite sides of the room. The television was closest to the door.

"Luna, do you still have your wallet?" Yuki looked over at her older sister with a slight tilt of her head.

"One of the few belongings that I was allowed to have back..." She grumbled as she dug around in her jeans pockets. Her face showed displeasure. Yuki knew that she didn't like being here, and neither did she. But she had things to do.

Luna held out a small leather wallet which held all of her information. She figured that she had credit cards in it and could use them in order to gain Xbox Live. If she was lucky, that is. The small girl stood up slowly, her hair shifting in front of her face as she did so, making it tickle her nose. Perhaps a hair cut was in order?

Yuki grunted, pulling out a stack of cards that were tucked away in the woman's wallet. There were more than she'd expected. She knew Ashley had a debit card linked to her bank account as well as many credit cards that their father kept for the girls, but this many? It was almost ridiculous.

"Looks like there will be no problem getting Xbox Live..." She turned on the television and got to work. With this card, she could even download games straight from the marketplace onto the Xbox's hard drive. Yuki sat down on the soft rolling chair provided by Lidner and held up the controller.

"Oh, I see what you're doing." Luna plopped down on the floor next to Yuki's chair. There had been one rolling chair left in the room when they came in. Why they didn't leave two, is beyond her. "Don't you need a wireless adapter to connect to the internet, though?"

"No, this is a newer version. This Xbox has one built into it."

After much thinking on Yuki's part, trying to remember her Gamertag and password, she was able to set everything up.

Though there was a problem.

She didn't have any games to play. Yuki looked down at Luna's wallet with narrowed eyes. Perhaps she could buy some from the marketplace?

Surely she wouldn't mind, right?

"Your Gamertag is Number 08?" Luna whispered into the young girl's ear. She sounded almost surprised that Yuki would use the name given to her at birth. Her number.

"Yes. It was the only thing I could think of at the time..." She mumbled as she entered the woman's credit card numbers in for the second time today. Luna made no objections, of course. She'd anticipated that.

Luna would let Yuki do what she wanted, just so long as it wasn't something that could harm herself.

* * *

**Luna**

She watched Yuki type away on the keypad that popped up on the screen. She had to use the controller's joysticks to move the indicator around and it was taking forever.

The woman sighed as she turned around and looked around the room. It wasn't much different from before. Other than the few articles of clothing that lay on the floor on her side of the room. Yuki's side remained completely spotless. Luna's was already starting to look messy.

She smirked at that thought. She was so strict with making Yuki clean up after herself and keeping her rooms cleaned when she herself couldn't do it.

"_**So this is why Yuki knew more than she should have?" **_Ashley's voice echoed within Luna's mind, making her head throb. It was hard enough that she had a voice that acted as her conscience. Now she had another unwanted thing to talk to.

Though 'The Voice' hadn't talked to her since she'd been here in this world. Perhaps it disappeared?

"_What do you mean?" _Luna asked back irritatedly, her eyebrows twitched as she made her way to the window. Her bare feet slid across the warm carpet. She arrived and rested her hands on the windowsill.

"_**Yuki told me that she knew enough to get herself killed 3 times over. Dirt on L and Kira. Is this it?" **_She sounded anxious, making Luna start to fidget as well.

"_Yes, we aren't exactly from around here. If you know what I mean."_

"_**I've gathered that much..."**_

"_Different dimensions. I've been to another as well. Which gives me more experience than Yuki."_

"_**What if she isn't supposed to mess with the line of events that is to happen? What if she creates a situation she doesn't expect, thus leading to her untimely demise? It's already almost happened!" **_

She was starting to sound scared at this point. This Ashley woman was genuinely concerned for Yuki's well-being. So, they'd been sisters in this world, huh? What a coincidence. They'd been sisters in the Bleach universe as well.

These worlds had everything the girls ever hoped to have wanted. A home, a family, their sister. Whereas in their original world they had nothing. What kind of fucked up system is that?

"She'll be fine..." Luna grumbled out, her eyes closing slowly as she crossed her arms.

* * *

**Yuki**

_(A few days later)_

"You can keep it for sentimental reasons, if that is what you wish." Yuki heard Near say while he had his back turned to her. He was seated on the floor in his odd position playing with some toys. He was always so detached from everyone else. Was it because he simply didn't care? Or was it because he didn't want to get hurt?

"Understood. I would like to keep it, if you don't mind. L did send it to me after all, and it means a lot to me that he would even go out of his way to send it..." Yuki replied to the young man. She stood at the back of the room not far from him, a few other people working on the sidelines. It was pretty slow today, as it was Sunday and most people deemed it necessary to stay home with their families.

Today she was only in the cloths she used to lounge around in, not seeing it necessary to walk over fully dressed up. It wasn't like he'd let them outside anyhow. The cold tile floor could still be felt through her warm knitted socks. Little light seemed to come through the closed blinds on the wall. She wondered if it was even daylight at all, with the way the room looked.

"Do you plan on letting us go at any time?" Yuki voiced, knowing Luna would have wanted to know. She had a feeling Near asked for only her for a reason. Luna seemed to always pick on the small boy, poking fun and laughing.

"I still have some thing that I found that I need to assess. It all depends on what else I come up with." He seemed to sigh, probably knowing she only asked because Luna was wondering.

Yuki knew that he caught on to her unusual behavior. Yuki not so much, but it was almost like 'Ashley' was a different person. Even going as far as asking the others to call her Luna now. This would surely be a hassle.

"I see..." Yuki mumbled, peering down at the gray tiles. She wiggled her toes as she slowly made her way in his direction. Her feet didn't seem to make any noise as she made her approach. No one payed any mind as she crouched about 2 feet behind him.

Yuki adopted L's posture at times, though she didn't know why. It was quite uncomfortable. So she just crouched there, silently, with her hands rested on her knees tilting her head as she watched him set up his dolls. Whatever they were.

"Do you mind telling me what it is that you need to...assess?" Her voice was low and it seemed to have startled him. Though not greatly, like most would have thought. Near's movements froze up a bit at her sudden closeness.

He peered back at her with his dull eyes, twirling a lock of his hair. It wasn't too bad, because she knew what it was like to not like human contact. So this was considered a safe distance, in her opinion. Yuki rose an eyebrow, hoping he'd answer her question. Which could possibly open up another set of questions.

Yuki had to work, to hopefully gain his trust to be able to work with him. Near was a tough one to crack. Much like L in that aspect.

Near turned his head back around and continued what he was doing. Everything seemed quiet for awhile. Yuki stayed there, still crouched, wondering if he'd even answer. Nothing happened.

"You don't have to answer … I was just curious, because if possible I could offer some help."

"Help?" Was his response. Yuki wanted to chuckle, though she didn't know why. Was he not used to people voluntarily wanting to help him?

"Yes, is it that hard to believe?" As much of an asshole he could be, she still wanted to help nonetheless. She wasn't as close to Near as she was with Mello or Matt. But it wasn't them that had the most power to do things. It was Near. He'd been first in line to take L's place and he will make it.

"You talk too much."

It took a moment for that answer to register. She just sat there and blinked a few times.

"...Well that's a first..." Yuki didn't feel upset or insulted, like most would have. Instead she was genuinely amused. Not once had she ever been told that. She's heard people say that to Luna on many occasions, but never directly to her.

Yuki thought for a moment, wondering why exactly he was being so hesitant at telling her things. It couldn't be solely because of Luna's odd behavior. Could he, possibly, have uncovered some information that involved the Emmett family?

She felt her face go pale at that thought. One thing in particular stood out like a sore thumb. She'd killed those men, because they held her captive for so long. Yuki Emmett had been kidnapped and taken from her family and held for ransom.

Waking up in the hospital was where she came in. Only to soon realize that everything was so much different. It had taken Yuki a few months to accept that she was even in this world. Where the Death Note existed.

After much thought, perhaps it was because of that. Yuki Emmett had killed a group of gang members that had held her for ransom. After her father had refused to pay them, she let loose on her anger after that. The memory of that day was clearly imbedded into her mind as if it were yesterday.

Although she wasn't the one that had directly done it, she could have just as easily done the same thing. Though with different methods...

Would Near think lowly of her because of this?

That's got to be it. Yuki lowered her head in shame. Of course that was it. She'd stooped so low as to have to resort to killing another human being. She wasn't any better than those criminals that took her.

"Is it because … " Yuki mumbled lowly, her voice died out. She didn't even want to say it. She stood up and looked around the room, making sure no one was paying attention.

"Because?" He asked, making her look down at him. She just wanted to tell him 'it was nothing' or 'never mind'. She could tell he knew, though. That was it, wasn't it? Near would easily be able to tell if she was lying, so why try?

"Because … you don't trust a murderer." Yuki pressed her lips together, trying to hide the fact that her voice was going to crack. She imagined that she'd probably had a painful expression on her face, but she didn't really care.

Could it be, that L knew this too and that's how Near knows? Yuki's hands balled up into fists and she started to shake.

"I understand." She lowered her head and turned away, walking swiftly in the other direction and out the door where Lidner stood keeping guard. She didn't even look up to greet the woman, but instead went straight to her room to sleep. Sleeping this off might help. This feeling, what was it? Shame? Guilt?

There goes that idea. There was no way she'd be able to get Near to trust her with a criminal record. What was she to do now?

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Though it'd only been but 3 months, it felt like they were passing by so slow.

In anticipation for what was to happen. Yuki knew she was supposed to do something. L knew everything, she'd told him after all.

Well, he'd found out.

She knew that Near would eventually catch onto her odd behaviors once everything got started. It was getting increasingly hard to control her facial expressions like she used to. Though they stayed the same most of the time, the slight facial twitches and rapid blinking. Not to mention the fact that her body would often sweat or shake from anxiety.

Did Yuki Emmett have any type of medical history? She'd never checked into it, but maybe it was normal to feel these things?

She had a feeling it was because of her increased contact in this human body. Everything was so much different. Though she was human in all her own little ways, she was now in this body. Much was limited, yet she got so much more in return.

* * *

**Luna**

That damned woman wouldn't shut up for the longest time. Ashley constantly going off in her head, trying to talk to the woman. Not anymore, though. It'd only been a month or so, but she was able to attain all of her memories and regain full control of this body.

She's had experience with this, after all. Being in the Bleach universe ensured that much. Luna learned how to become the dominant personality. How to assert that and make sure she didn't get absorbed by the other entity which resided within the 'body'.

Though, Ashley wasn't as animalistic as the other entities that she had to fight for. She'd given in much easier. Almost as if she'd been happy to merge with Luna. Like … it was meant to happen. How does that work?

Luna sat on her twin bed with her eyes shut, thinking. This routine was starting to get grating on her mind. Get up, go to the bathroom, nap, play games with Yuki, read, sleep. With the occasional talk with the Q-tip, there wasn't really anything there for her to do.

Luna knew that Yuki didn't want anything drastic to happen just yet. She understood that much. The small girl had a look of determination not long after entering this world again. Her eyes showed something other than the unwillingness to live.

Dull and empty, they had looked. Not so much anymore. Luna was grateful that she'd finally found her resolve. But, how long will she be able to keep her inner nature bottled up? For how long will this last? She was already itching for a fight.

A little bit of time in the cell isn't anything compared to how much fun she could have beating someone's face in on the SPK.

No.

She can't do that. Yuki would be upset.

Just a little bit longer...

* * *

**Yuki**

A party invite popped up on her Xbox screen, drawing her out of her thoughts.

'Hairy Couch Pizza wants you to join an Xbox Live Party.' it said across the top of the television.

"Hairy...couch pizza?" Luna cackled lightly from behind Yuki. If cackling lightly was possible...

She stood up and walked over to the dresser that sat beneath the TV that was on the wall and grabbed the headset.

Yuki joined the party and could hear the faint whispers on the other end of the microphone. Two people, from the sounds of it. Their voices a bit deeper. Yuki had guessed it was Matt and Mello, seeing as how those are the only two that would be on the other end.

They'd probably grown much since she'd last seen them.

"Yuki?" Matt's deep voice echoed through her cheap headset. Even his voice changed.

"Y-yes?" She answered him, fiddling with the sound options and making sure the voice didn't play through the television.

The last thing she needed was Near overhearing her conversations with the two. She knew they didn't get along. Especially with Mello.

"You're okay!" He sounded almost relieved to hear Yuki's voice. She could faintly hear Mello ask a question in the background, to which Matt replied with a 'yes'.

"So you survived, eh?" Mello spoke aloud, definitely intending for Yuki to hear.

"Yes I did. I apologize for any inconveniences."

"Inconvenience? What do you think I am, an asshole?" Matt asked, scoffing playfully. "I was worried sick about you. Sheesh."

"No, but I know a certain blonde is." She decided not to say his name, hoping that Near wasn't listening. She knew, however, that he had some of his lackeys always listening in on their conversations at least.

"Hey!" Mello's voice echoed through the room on the other side, making Yuki want to smile.

"I'm staying with a...friend. He found us and is letting us stay here in New York with him."

It was quiet on the other end for awhile. She hoped they'd caught her implications. She didn't know if Mello knew that Near was in New York, but he definitely did know he was in the United States.

"I see...so the sheep found you, huh?" Mello's voice was oddly quiet, a snapping sound could be heard every now and then.

"Correct."

* * *

Ever since that day, she'd go on Xbox to occasionally talk to Matt. Playing games with him was the only thing she could do to pass her time. Yuki found that time seemed to go a bit quicker when you spend it with friends. She even took turns with Luna, as did Matt with Mello at times.

She knew they were busy a lot of the time, so most of their sessions took place late at night. Probably when the two were winding down from a long day.

Luna really seemed to enjoy playing as well. Call of Duty is what they would all be playing. Mello refused to split screen, so sometimes verbal fights would break out for a turn at playing with the two.

There was even a time Yuki and Luna were having a dispute over who gets to go first.

* * *

She knew it was only a matter of time before Luna would crack. The girl wasn't used to a routine schedule. Her actions were mostly spontaneous and 'in the moment'. Yuki knew this all too well, having lived with the woman all her life. Ever since she was 10, Luna had always been the same.

Nothing can change that woman's mind. Once she sets her mind to something, she wants it. She will get it, regardless if lives are lost.

That's another thing that Yuki was worried about. What of her outbursts? She'd been controlling them, but it will only last for so long. Yuki would have to stop her from killing people just to blow off steam. It was another one of her ways for venting her anger issues.

She hadn't done any of that in the 6 months they've been here.

Yuki could feel an emotion churning in her stomach as she stared out the gigantic window in their 'room'. The sun's rays splashed down onto her unusually pale face, warming her up. Despite the weather, her mood was reflecting quite the opposite.

Yuki _knew_ something was going to happen soon. Though it was a gut feeling, she knew it was inevitable. It was in the middle of September and she knew that nothing would start to happen until around October.

The exact dates? She wasn't sure, although she knew that Luna probably knew. She had a good memory when it came to dates and numbers. So usually she left that to her.

Ever since all those months ago, she'd been invited back to the room a bit more often. Sometimes not just for a talk with Near, but to just listen to everything. No doubt the boy was probably observing Yuki's actions. She knew that was what it was about. It wasn't a friendly gesture, that's for sure.

* * *

_That night she dreamt of her home, or what she used to call home. The faces of her friends passed by her mind, all of them with a somber look adorn their faces. Why would they be so upset? What had happened?_

_They were all gathered around outside in what looked like a cemetery. Someone died, she concluded. Her body seemingly floating around the small group of people that she could even call her family. _

_Mika was hugging Amy, crying into the larger woman's shirt. Ella's face was hidden beneath her curtain of hair, which wasn't in it's usual braids. Even Kayla looked hurt, to an extent. Her usual scowl was still there, but she seemed to have just gotten done crying._

_Mumbling could be heard on some of their part, Yuki and Luna's names amongst the rabble._

_Yuki heard a man start to speak, his voice too garbled for her to understand. He was standing in front of two holes, which she confirmed were graves. Caskets sitting above them. Yuki's eyes widened in shock, this couldn't be..._

_Was this her and Luna's funeral? Who else would it be?_

_Frantically, she looked around for the one person that she worried about. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Her close friend, Kai, wasn't even at her funeral. This made her feel quite upset, why wouldn't he come?_

"_Mika! Where is Kai?" Yuki was in front of the brown haired woman, but she didn't seem to see her or even notice her presence. "Mika!"_

_She was growing frustrated because her cries were going unheard. Yuki lunged at the woman, passing right through her and falling to the ground. _

"_Oomph!" She looked back up at them, seeing that they didn't move an inch to look at her. Nothing. _

_The absence of her friend made her grow even more anxious, as she got up and walked around in search of the man. The only thing she wanted was to find him, make sure he was okay._

_She knew he was close to her as well, she just had to make sure he didn't do something irrational and stupid. _

_How had they died? Wait...was this a dream? It had to be a dream. Yuki wasn't dead! Of course not. _

'Maybe you two died on that rooftop that day...' _the Emmett girl's voice echoed from within her mind. It was quiet, her voice. Almost as if it were fading away. Though neither of the two acknowledged the change._

'But...how?' _Yuki replied, looking in the direction of the man that was speaking for the funeral session. _

'Without a soul, a body cannot function.' _Was her short reply, her presence slowly fading away back in the dark recesses of her mind once again._

_That made sense, but how long had they been gone? And how did the Emmett girl's body survive for so long without a soul then? The thought of her hospital care popped into mind, then she thought that maybe they'd found the girls a bit too late. They had probably already been dead. _

"_Yuki?" A echo of a woman's voice called, making her turn in it's direction. Luna stood there, floating just like Yuki was. "What's going on?"_

"_I-I...You know just as much as I do..." The small girl replied to her sister, looking in the direction of the caskets. "I think we died."_

"_W-what!?" She shrieked, looking around at everyone. "How did that happen?!" Luna was yelling around at this point, trying to run over to the group of people. Her body didn't allow her to, she just ran in place while floating still._

"_How the hell do I move?" She growled, her face morphing into an angry expression. Her brows knitted together and her eyes aflame. _

_Yuki sighed, wondering what could have happened to her dearest friend. Where had he gone? Was he okay?_

_The small girl thought that she heard Luna gasp and mutter someone's name, but she didn't know who or what she was even referring to. Though she did notice that there was an extra person standing with them, grieving their deaths._

_Yuki did not recognize the man, but he seemed to know them. Because he was crying._

_The girl looked over at her sister, wanting to ask her who it was but refrained from doing so. After seeing Luna's hurt reaction to seeing him there, she didn't want to pry. It was too early._

_This has got to be a dream...it has to be._

* * *

The light from the window peeked through the curtains, falling right on Yuki's eyes. Irritatedly, the small girl sat up and looked around.

She soon noticed that she was in bed with Luna, probably from that dream last night. Yuki would crawl into the bed with her sister when she had nightmares or couldn't sleep well.

She sat there, thinking about what the meaning of that dream could be. It bothered her, a lot. Usually they wouldn't bother her this much, but she seemed almost saddened about it. Tears pricked at her eyes and she shook Luna. The woman was facing the wall.

She didn't move, not even after Yuki shook her again. Her body shot upright, startling the young girl into falling off the bed.

"Augh!"

_**'THUD'**_

She lay on the ground, in a small tangled bundle of blankets. Yuki sighed, rubbing the back of her head. She needs to stop being so clumsy.

Luna stood up from the bed, her bangs covering her face as she walked to the bathroom. Yuki could have sworn she saw tears. Did she have a bad dream too?

* * *

**Luna**

Luna had had a few unwanted dreams last night. Of someone she'd long forgotten. Someone she still loved greatly. Even if she didn't want to admit it, deep down she still knew that she cared for the man.

She'd originally thought that he didn't like her anymore, was afraid of her. Why had he attended her funeral in her dream? The broken look on his face stuck in her mind, making her let out a choked sob.

She grasped the counter for support, staring at the marble tops. Stray tears found their way down her face, dripping off of her nose and onto the surface. It hurt, why did it hurt so much?

They'd become friends awhile back, before she even met Yuki. However, once he found out about what she was ... he got scared and abandoned her. Even after confessing his love for her, he still left her. Just like everyone else.

That dream was only followed by another, which of course was about him. Their memories together...

Luna didn't want to even think about his name, for it would only make her hurt even more. She's long tried to forget about him. Though she knew it was impossible, she'd tried her best.

Luna needed to do something to get her mind off of him. Something.

* * *

**Yuki**

Yuki sat at a random couch, kicking her feet back and forth staring at everyone bustle around and do their work.

Today Near had decided to let Yuki lounge in the room with the rest of them, probably keeping the two girls apart. For what? She has yet to find out. She knew that the possibility of that being a reason were rather high. Luna was a trouble maker, and to keep things peaceful he needed to keep her from tainting her mind with thoughts of escape or betrayal.

Not that Yuki would even think of betraying the young man's trust.

It was then that a knock sounded at the door, a larger man came walking in.

"The NPA director Kanichi Takimura has been successfully kidnapped." The larger guy said, looking at the rest of the SPK.

_'Wait, what!?' _She snapped her head in his direction. This wasn't supposed to happen for another month or so. What the hell was going on?

"Good. Now all we have to do is send in John McEnroe to go to his appointment with the director. Since he's been kidnapped, he'll be forced to speak with the Chief of the NPA." Near explained, Yuki was confused.

_'I don't recall Near being the one behind this operation...' _The man named John nodded and started on his way out the doors. The whole team was too busy listening to Near's plan as Yuki stared over at the monitors that housed Luna.

She was sitting on her bed, looking around suspiciously. It was then that she pulled something out of her mouth and covered the camera lens with whatever it was. It looked like gum.

Yuki wondered what the woman was going to do, fear swirling around in the pit of her stomach. Stupid woman, she can be so irrational sometimes! She's going to get herself killed, or worse, captured!

An alarm sounded, along with a sound from the monitors that sounded like breaking glass. She was trying to escape!

_'What's she planning on doing? Where's she going?!'_

"What's going on, why aren't the visuals available for their room?" Rester started to switch camera views from the different ones positioned in their room.

"They're all like that.." Lidner called from behind the older man. Near didn't seem to even look in their direction, only sitting in his place looking down at his dolls. Yuki knew better, though. He was probably thinking about what kind of actions he should make against her.

_'I don't know what you are doing Luna...but it better be worth it. Don't do anything stupid...'_

Yuki watched as Near started giving directions to a select few people, telling them to seek out the woman. The black haired girl stood up abruptly, wanting to go with.

"No, you stay here." He commanded, looking over at her with a stern look in his eye. Yuki couldn't challenge that, she knew it. Her mouth formed a thin line, not liking the idea of not being able to help.

* * *

**It's slowly starting to speed up, I hope you guys will like what is to come. A lot of thinking on my part, I've finally got most of the chapters thought out. Most of them typed. Just need to get them put together now! Like connect the dots. Yes.**

**What do you think so far?**


	6. Stupidity

"Stupidity"

**Luna**

_(The next day)_

Luna was following the guy that was supposed to go to his appointment to talk to the director. She had to keep on his tail in order to get into Japan. Luna had a plan forming in her head, perhaps she could help out after all.

After some waiting in a secluded area, she remembered what had happened in the anime so she should follow this guy. She recognized him the minute he left the building to get into his car. Little did he know, she was tailing him to the airport.

She had gotten out of the building quite easily, finding the nearest window and just hopping out. She felt grateful that no one saw her escape the room in the first place. Idiots, were too busy listening to that Q-tip jabber on and on. She was almost sure that was the case. Too late in looking for her, they probably didn't even know what hit them. Idiots.

Currently, she was in a large dog kennel. The cover hid most of her body, the only large opening being the cage door in the front. When she was at the airport, she let the dog loose and took it's place inside of this retched thing.

_'That man is sure in for a surprise when he tries to see his dog.' _Luna mused, looking through the darkness with her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she was there, but she had woken up because she felt it coming to a shaking halt. You could hear the squeaking noise of the wheels underneath the plane. Luna was laying on her stomach inside of the kennel and started to rub her eyes. She needed to be fully awake in order to escape quickly.

_'I need to find the Yagami house, then I can follow them when they get Sayu. I need to find out where that hideout is.' _Luna grinned evilly,_ 'I have a few plans of my own.' _She felt the kennel being picked up.

"J-Jeez, this thing is heavy. What do they have in there? A person?" A random dude was talking to another dude. They had to use two people to carry out the contraption she was in,

_'Alright, here goes nothing...'_ She coughed loudly, getting their attention. She saw that they were just now getting at the bottom of the ramp. The midday sun shone brightly outside of the little cage that held the woman.

"D-did you hear that?"

"Yea, is someone in there? Man...I was just kidding around, I didn't actually think-" Luna pounded on the door to the kennel, making the man stop mid-sentence. He opened the door and peered in, only to be met with Luna's wide brown eyes and a huge cat-like grin. The man could have sworn they had an evil red glow to them a moment ago.

"GAH! T-the hell is that!" He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, looking at the kennel with fear. Oh how amused she was at his instant fear of her, it was wonderful. That feeling of superiority, she didn't even have to try and people were afraid of her. Luna crawled out and dashed off in a random direction, hoping she wouldn't be chased by anyone.

"Wow...people and their fetishes now a days..." The other guy mumbled as she ran away, probably referring to the fact that Luna was locked up like a dog.

* * *

**Yuki**

_(That same day)_

Luna had taken off yesterday, leaving the rest of the SPK in a frenzy. They had thought that she had information that could be leaked, or something along those lines.

Anyway, they really wanted her back. Even going as far as sending someone out to track her down, little did they know. This was Luna they were looking for, no one could find her. Yuki didn't even sleep that night, still sitting on a random couch in the main room.

_'I had expected Near to question me, but since yesterday he hasn't spoken.'_ She wondered if he was upset she was gone as well, I mean it's not like she'd say anything. Right? _'She better not do anything stupid...'_

"Miss Emmett." Speaking of which, there he goes.

"Yuki." She corrected him, not wanting to hear that. The tone of his voice reminded her so much of L, it was only making it worse that he was calling her by that. The faint burst of pain she felt whenever she thought of him never did go away.

"Yuki. You wouldn't happen to know where your...sister has taken off to."

"No. Not a clue." She mumbled, looking in his direction. He seemed busy. Well anyone would be busy in his position. Trying to solve the Kira case and trying to look for a mentally unstable girl running out on the loose.

"How did you know?" Near asked, playing with his hair.

"Excuse me?"

"You claimed you knew of what was going to happen, how did you know?" He repeated, though more descriptive. Yuki was silent, what was she supposed to say? He wouldn't believe her anyways. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Sorry, your highness." Yuki said as sarcastically as she could, which wasn't much. Though you could tell, "Last time I tried to interfere I got the person I cared about killed." She mumbled silently, "I had said the wrong things at the wrong time." The only people in the room as of now was them two, Rester, and Gevanni. Though they didn't seem to be listening, as they were facing their laptops at this moment.

The others were out on a lunch break, making it easier for Yuki to converse. She didn't like large crowds, especially when they were people she didn't know.

"So you've given up. Is that it?" Near sounded almost disappointed, but why? It wasn't his problem after all.

"No. Think of it as, waiting for the right time to strike." Yuki corrected him and closed her eyes, she was getting kind of tired. She sat on the other side of the room, talking back and forth. Near went on questioning Yuki about things that she was uncomfortable with answering, but she answered nonetheless.

She tried to stay as vague as possible, not to give away much like she did last time. _'I might just end up getting them killed too...' _A knock sounded at the door, revealing the larger man from before. He seemed to like to interrupt conversations. Though Yuki was secretly grateful, she didn't want to converse with Near right now.

"John McEnroe just arrived at the NPA headquarters." He walked up to Near, who stood up and walked to a rolling chair grabbing a headset. He then sat on it in his odd sitting position, one knee up to his chest while the other dangled off the edge. It seemed like minutes and there was a loud noise on the computer in front of Near. He had it on speaker, so that everyone could hear it.

_'Doesn't he care that perhaps I can hear?' _Yuki scooted closer, remembering how Mr Yagami was getting upset about thinking they kidnapped the director.

"What's going on?" Rester asked, listening closely. Near had one of the SPK members dial up McEnroe's number, he clicked a button on his headset. He then motioned for the rest of the team to leave. Leaving only Rester, Near, and Yuki.

_'Why hasn't he sent me out yet?'_

"This is Near. It seems as though they have found out that the director has been kidnapped...suggest to him that we would like to cooperate in rescuing the director and apprehending the kidnappers." He spoke into the headset as he stacked a bunch of cards. Yuki was wondering what Luna was doing right now.

_'Why did she leave in the first place?'_

"Even if he won't give it to us, he may have to prepare to trade it for the director's life. No, we'll make it so he has to...and we'll have the notebook for ourselves either way." They heard a light 'understood' and the phone clicked off.

"I trust you...but, please don't tell anyone else about the murder notebook."

"All right." Rester answered, looking down at the boy with a worried expression on his face.

"Now..." He put the last two cards on his tower then turned around in his chair.. Near peered around, seeing the tired looking Yuki. She was still standing right next to Rester, listening intently though. "You have bags under your eyes." He observed, Yuki just looked down at him.

"So you're the one that kidnapped Takimura?" Completely ignoring his statement, it confused her. He was working with Mello? She would have never thought.

"Well, Mello is using the mafia as a tool. So it was him, not me."

"You're not getting my point..." She shook her head, he's just playing dumb now. "I thought you guys said you didn't want to work together."

"Mello said that, not me."

"Shut up and answer me." She growled, getting annoyed at his attitude.

"You didn't ask a question, rather stated that we didn't want to work together." Okay now he was just doing that on purpose.

"Don't piss me off, you won't like it." Yuki deadpanned, looking down at the boy.

"We have agreed to exchange information on a regular basis, that's all. Mello would never cooperate completely, you know this. Don't you?" Near had the same 'stare-into-your-soul' eyes as L did, and she started to feel nervous under his gaze.

Just as she'd thought. They were sharing information, though she was sure they didn't have direct contact. Matt coming into play to be the go between. How interesting...

_'Is this a trick question?' _She started to look around, not wanting to make eye contact with the boy. _'Jeez...'_

"W-W...well."

"You're nervous. Why would you be? It's not like you have anything to hide. Am I correct?" Near was just trying to get her to slip up, she knew it. He just sat there on the chair staring up at Yuki. She started to fidget around again. She had thought it was only L that could make her feel so nervous. So vulnerable. Boy was she wrong.

"I-I...Y-you...W.." She didn't know what to say, what was she to say? She couldn't lie, he would probably be able to tell. "I'm tired." She blurted, looking in the other direction quickly. Well that wasn't a total lie. Sure she was tired but she just said that so she could-

"I never thought you to be the type to run from your problems. This is a new discovery."

_'Well I'll be damned, the boy is a mind reader.' _Yuki looked back at him incredulously.

"Your expressions are easy to read." Near pointed out.

"Well that's a first... I could say the same for you." She mumbled, looking down at him in irritation. "You're amused by this. You're just trying to get a rise out of me, to get me to slip up. It's not going to work, I have nothing else to say."

"Oh?" He grinned.

_'Oh god why?'_ She face-palmed and started to shake her head. _'I have this nagging feeling that Near is going to piss me off every day.' _Yuki walked up beside him and smiled inwardly,

"I told you not to piss me off, and that you'd regret it." She stated, he just stared up at her probably not buying it. She flicked his card tower down and watched the irritation flicker through his eyes.

_'Hah...I told him...and he didn't believe me.'_

"Oops." She mumbled in a bored tone and turned around to walk over to the couch on the other side of the room.

* * *

**Light**

It had definitely been a long time, and Light was now taking over for L. _'The day that L died, that Yuki girl had gone missing...' _He remembered, _'She had known more than she let on...' _For that reason, Light had become more cautious. Even after L was dead, he immediately went to seek out help from his worshipers. Looking for the right person to help him out with his job, and there were two people in particular that caught his eye. Kiyomi Takada and Mikami Teru.

Little did Yuki know, she had caused the 'butterfly effect' to take place. One small change and everything changes. Slightly? Greatly? Who knows?

"It's not just us. We should also be worrying about our family...and..." He was interrupted by his father's phone going off. He could see his father look surprised after flipping it open and seeing the caller ID.

"It's from the director's phone! It's the kidnappers! Aizawa!" He yelled, looking over at him quickly.

"Yes sir! Tracing..." He put on a headset as well as Matsuda. Light started to panic, _'What could they want now?'_

"Ready?" He got a thumbs up from Matsuda and a nod from Aizawa. He then clicked his phone to 'talk'.

"Yagami speaking."

"**Mr Deputy Director. About the trade of the director for the notebook...It's been canceled."** They heard from the other line. Light had picked up a headset and was listening as well.

"What?" His dad yelled into the phone.

"**Takimura is dead."**

"Y-You.."

"But what has been canceled is the director's part in it. The notebook will now be traded for...Sayu Yagami." At the sound of that name, Light could feel his heart drop. His stomach felt like it was twisting up, and he felt sick.

_'T-they have my sister!' _He yelled in his head. They were conversing about sending a picture of Takimura's corpse. _'T-they got me! They used the death of the director as an opportunity to get Sayu...why didn't I consider that?'_ He pulled out his phone and started to dial his sister's number. He was panicking, he didn't want his sister to be hurt.

* * *

**Luna**

(The next day)

They had kidnapped Sayu Yagami the day before, and she was quietly trailing the group of men that had her. It seemed as though they were taking her in a private jet somewhere over the seas.

_'If I remember correctly, they were headed in the direction of LA. They had made a stop somewhere in the middle of a desert or something...I can't remember much...Sayu was obviously transported separately. Huhuhu' _She thought with a small smile as she saw them boarding the Jet. _'Now now...here comes the fun part~'_ She sang in her head.

Luna started to walk up the stairs to the jet, immediately going to the cockpit and seeing the pilot and co-pilot. He looked back at her confusedly,

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"Well good evening there." Luna said in a cute tone, smiling brightly. "Would you please do me a favor?" She snapped her eyes open. You could practically _feel_ the blood-lust emanating from her as she smiled widely looking much like a kid in a candy store, "And die."

Her white teeth shone brightly as she severed his head off of his body with her invisible arms. It made a dull 'Thud' as it rolled off to the side. The poor guy didn't even have time to react.

"W-Whaaa!" The guy next to him screamed, looking down at the floor in complete horror where his head lay. Luna finished him off as well, twisting his neck and hearing a beautiful sounding;

**'CRACK!'**

She then made her way out of the room, knowing they couldn't take off now.

"Who are you? You can't-" She sliced him in half at the waist, seeing blood splatter all over the seat he was in. She didn't even look at him as she walked to the back room and knocked on the door. No one seemed to answer, she just heard some whispers. Luna narrowed her eyes.

_'He wouldn't...' _She kicked the door open, seeing the guy leaning over Sayu. _'That sick...bastard.' _

"Get out here." She demanded, looking at him menacingly. He just raised his eyebrow and stood back up.

"What does a pretty girl like you want here? Did they hire a girl to _entertain_ us?" He smiled, showing off some rotting teeth. Luna scrunched up her nose in disgust, Sayu looked traumatized. She was tied up in the corner of the room with her mouth taped shut.

"Oh yea, I'll _entertain_ you alright. Now come here will you?" She forced a smile on her face, walking out of the room. He followed not too far behind.

* * *

**Sayu**

That man was leaning in, she could feel his disgusting breath on her neck. She was sure he was going to do things to her, horrible things.

_'Why?'_ She questioned over and over, she hadn't done anything to deserve this. Sayu hadn't done anything wrong. That was when the door was kicked open, that woman appeared at just the right time. She said a few things to the man, and he looked at her skeptically. The man followed the woman outside, curious as to what she had to say. She waited a few minutes, not hearing anything. It was then she heard that same man scream his head off.

Sayu's eyes widened in fear, she'd never heard a man scream so fearfully. She could then hear his cries of anguish through the doorway, clear as day. The sound of bones crunching could even be heard, though muffled.

_'What's going on out there!' _She started to struggle in her bonds, scared that whatever was out there would get her too. _'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!'_ she started to cry, the tears streaming down her face.

Sayu heard something hit the door, her eyes full of dread. She then saw a puddle of blood starting to form underneath the door pane, it was trickling into the room slowly. She wanted to hurl, she gagged and looked at the wall to her side, not wanting to see such a sight.

Sayu then realized that she had yet to hear the woman's screams, she had yet to make a noise. Was it her? No. She couldn't have done that, not all of that. She looked too small to do that to such a large man, though not as frail as Sayu. She knew that that woman was no match for such a man. She couldn't have done it. No.

Silence. That's all there was. What's going on out there, her blood ran cold as she heard the woman's maniacal laughter coming through the door. The chilling feeling it gave her certainly wasn't something she would forget.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAAHA!" _The laughter echoed throughout the jet, making her close her eyes tightly.

_'What's going on!' _Sayu then heard the doorknob starting to turn, the creaking of the door made her feel sick. _'I'm next. I'm next! I'm going to die!'_ She started to hyperventilate, seeing the door open revealing the woman from before.

The first thing she noticed though, was that there was a body propped up against the door. The man that had been harassing her from before, she noticed the clothing. But that was all she recognized as the body fall limp on the floor. It's head was missing and blood was pouring grotesquely onto the carpet of the jets interior. Sayu tried to scream.

"MMFFMMM UUMMFFF!" She wiggled around, not wanting to see it.

_'Help me!' _The woman looked down at Sayu with an emotionless stare. _'What's she thinking? What's she going to do?' _She tried to calm down, but it was hopeless. No one could calm down after seeing that woman's face. She had blood splattered right across her cheek, and all over in her hair.

Sayu shook her head rapidly, hoping this was all a dream. A horrible nightmare. She saw the woman's face morph into that of sadistic glee, her eyes crazed and hungry for more.

"Come here girl..." She started to walk toward Sayu.

_'NO!'_

* * *

**Yuki**

(That same day)

Yuki had only gotten a few hours of sleep, then she would sit up and stare at the damn wall. Near never gave anything for her to do, but it sure beat being locked up in a damn cell. That's what L would have done, just locked her up.

It seemed he wanted to keep a close eye on Yuki, so she would only be allowed out of the room for bathroom breaks (Followed by Lidner) and nothing else. There was a few times that the fatter guy would bring some takeout up for lunch and bring her a meal, but that's about all she got. She never saw Near eat at all, the poor guy must be malnourished or something. Yuki looked over after hearing a gasp from Rester.

_'What could be going on now?'_

"Near." He addressed, standing up and walking up to him from behind.

"Yes." He answered shortly, stacking matchsticks into a tower in front of him. Yuki noted that it would be the next thing she destroys if he so happens to piss her off.

"The Kidnapped Director of the Japanese NPA has been killed." He held up the papers to prove his theory. "What if Kira got him?"

"It'd be interesting if it were Kira." Gevanni mused.

"Yes, since the hostage died. The kidnappers would probably have to move on to the next victim in order to exchange for the notebook. And if it really was Kira, I could substantially narrow down my list of suspects." He was deep in thought in front of his damn match tower, Yuki had an urge to knock it down. Just to piss him off. She was still upset from earlier, the guy got on her nerves. Though she didn't know why, usually she doesn't care.

Near had motioned to Rester to hand him a telephone, and he had dialed up a number that Yuki had no idea about. Everything seemed to have changed, though not much. It was noticeable though.

_'Near and Mello exchange information with one another...willingly at that. Could it have been what I said? Though they aren't participating completely with each other, both doing their own thing...Matt being the person that is the go between. He is the one that does the talking, as to not cause further arguments on their behalves.'_ She pondered for a moment,

_'Wait...if Luna doesn't know about this...what if...what if she messes something up!'_ Yuki's eyes widened in realization, _'Everything is going to go haywire if she messes up Mello and Near's plan. Shit shit shit!'_ Yuki started to fidget around, looking at the window and then at the wall. _'What do I do? Luna doesn't know!'_

"Is there something the matter Yuki?" She looked up at Gevanni, he looked mildly concerned.

"No..." She trailed off, looking up at the ceiling and ignoring the man.

* * *

**Light**

Light was sitting in the room of his apartment, they had all agreed that the headquarters of the base should be located at his place. He was seated on a rolling chair in front of a few computers at his desk. While Matsuda, Aizawa, his Dad, and Ide were seated in the couches just behind him.

Ryuk hovering somewhere nearby, though only he could see him. It was then that he heard the ringing of his dad's cell phone. He whirled his chair around and looked at him. His dad looked anxious as well.

"It's them!" He yelled, looking at the caller ID again from his cellphone. Aizawa was already tracing the call and had the headset on, as Matsuda stumbled around trying to get the headset on his head. _'That idiot is so slow...' _

"Yagami here." He said into the phone, listening intently.

"**I never thought the police would stoop so low."** He heard over the phone, Light got confused. _'Stoop so low? What does he mean?'_

"What are you talking about?"

"**You killed my men! The jet that I had assigned to transport Sayu was ambushed. Everyone was found dead."** The voice sounded angry, just about yelling into the phone at his father. _'D-dead?'_ **"I assure you, I'll make sure you pay for-"**

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Ambushed? Where's Sayu? What did you do to my daughter!" He yelled into the cellphone, his face was turning red. Light wanted to tell his dad to calm himself, because he could end up getting hurt. He did have a heart attack 4 years ago after all.

Some rustling and mumbling could be heard in the background before a reply was even heard.

"**Tch."** The voice in the phone made a noise and then hung up. _'What's going on?'_ His dad looked like he was in a fixed rage.

"They killed my daughter! What have they done?" He threw his phone across the room, watching it fall to the ground. It didn't break though, those flip phones are durable. Light pulled out his phone and dialed up a number, listening into the thing for an answer. Someone picked up on the other end.

"This is L." Light was using a voice filter on his phone, to ensure safety of his identity. He then heard some shuffling around but kept going, "Director, I've heard about John McEnroe from deputy director Yagami. I would like you to help us with the NPA Director Takimura's murder investigation."

"Well..." The man answered, he then got confused it seemed as though there was some rustling on the other end.

"L number two, nice to meet you." He heard through a voice scrambler. "...!"

"Number two? What do you mean by that? And who are you?" He asked this strange person.

"It's useless to try and hide it. We're a new group called the SPK which has been established to capture Kira without the help of L. and about seven of the top members of this group know of L's death." He explained.

_'About L's death...From whom?...Where?' _

"And I'm the head of the SPK...lets see...call me N."

_'N? Is this a joke or something? But this strange feeling...what is this?...'_ It almost seemed like he was contacting L again. Almost.

"As I said, we will no longer rely on L. This means that in the states, my orders to the CIA and FBI will be given priority over your orders. But the murder of the NPA director was definitely an unforgivable crime...and I also think that this case may lead to Kira's arrest, so I will give you all the cooperation you need"

_'Lead do Kira's arrest? Who is this guy? How can he be so confident? Anybody trying to catch Kira should know that the rule is to hide all information that you're going after Kira...this reminds me of him..' _He was referring to L, this all seemed too familiar. Way too familiar._ 'I need to get rid of him...soon.'_

"Is anything wrong L?" N's voice sounded through the phone,

"N-no..." Light answered, smiling, "To tell the truth, after the director was murdered. Deputy Director Yagami's daughter was kidnapped. Supposedly by the same criminals, but they were ambushed by someone and everyone in the jet was found killed. We've heard nothing of the whereabouts of Yagami's daughter." His smile diminished as he said that. _'Sayu..'_

* * *

**Yuki**

Yuki was leaning in and trying to listen to Near talk to Light. She knew it was Light, seeing as he was talking to 'L'.

"Is anything wrong L?" Near asked, twirling his hair and looking down at the dart that was in his hands. She couldn't hear anything, just bits and pieces of what Light was saying.

"Ambushed...jet...killed. Yagami's daughter..." She heard, Yuki's eyes widened.

_'Seriously? Is that what Luna went to do?! That idiot!'_ Yuki leaned in some more, hoping to get more information but didn't hear anything. The phone clicked off and everything seemed silent for awhile.

"Is there something you need?" Yuki stood up straight at Near's voice, realizing that he was talking to her. She panicked and stumbled backwards falling on her butt.

"Oomph!" She leaned forward and rubbed her sore bottom.

_'That kind of hurt...' _She then looked up at him as his chair swiveled around and he faced her. Yuki felt kind of embarrassed for falling over so much lately, _'I think...It must be from being tired...Am I getting sick?'_ Yuki never liked being sick.

"What about that other girl?" Rester asked, it seemed they were still conversing while she was deep in her own thoughts. Yuki shook her head and stood up, looking at the group. They had been talking about how incompetent the new L was, and how he hasn't succeeded at all in trying to bring down Kira.

'_Ah dur...it's because the second L _is _Kira...Wait...'_

"Luna?" Yuki questioned, looking at Rester. _'He had been talking about Luna, right?'_

"Yes...that black haired woman. She seemed to know about what was going on. What if she leaked information?"

"That is a definite possibility, we're going to have to keep our eyes out for her then." Near answered, throwing a dart at the dart board. He completely missed.

"You suck." Yuki noted, looking at his horrible aim. He just stared at her indifferently and threw another one, missing once more. She sat there for god knows how long, watching him miss. And miss. And miss.

_'Normally if one practices at something...don't they get better?' _She thought as the next one he through barely even made it halfway.

"What? That one didn't even make it halfway. What are you, lazy?" She asked, looking down at Near. He didn't even answer her, so she went and picked it up then walked right next to him.

_'I've never tried this, and I bet I could-'_ She threw it. And missed. Yuki looked at the damn thing as it lay on the ground alongside tons of other darts. _'Seriously...' _Her eye twitched in irritation. She looked over at Near, only to see him looking amused. Yuki face-palmed and shook her head, _'I'm an idiot...' _She walked away, not even saying a word.

* * *

**Luna**

_(Earlier that day)_

"MMFFMMM UUMMFFF!" Sayu wiggled around, her eyes full of fear. She seemed to have heard the cries and screams of the man that she lead out into the hallway. Luna only looked down at her disinterestedly.

_'I came all this way for … _this_?' _Sayu looked as though she tried to calm down, but it only made it worse. She seemed to have noticed the blood splattered on Luna's face and started to shake her head back and forth rapidly.

Luna was like the bird, Sayu was the prey. It felt wonderful, seeing her in fear. Feeling her distress practically emanate off of her. The thought of tearing up the little girl made Luna smile with wonder, oh how beautiful her insides would be. To see them splattered all over the wall. To hear her screams of anguish. The thought of being able to slowly torment her and watch her body convulse as she ripped every appendage off of her one by one.

"Come here girl..." Luna started to walk up to the girl, oh how she wanted to do these things.

_**'What are you doing?'**_She heard Ashley ask inside of her head, it echoed throughout her mind. Luna calmed herself, she needed the girl alive.

_**'And Yuki would be upset if she found out that you killed an innocent.' **_It reminded, she had never named the voice. It just spoke to her at crucial moments such as this, though sometimes she'd block it out. How irritating it could be.

Luna felt blood start to fall from her nose again.

_'Shit...'_

Luna wiped the blood from her face, leaving it on her palm.

* * *

**Sayu**

_'She want's to kill me! I know it!' _She walked up to Sayu and grabbed the tape on her mouth and ripped it off. Sayu was breathing heavily, tears still streaming down her face. What did that woman want? To hear her screams as well?

She looked up into her brown eyes. Her eyes showed hunger, almost like she wanted to kill Sayu. She wanted to hurt her. She was a monster. An absolute monster.

"W-w-what do you want?" She stuttered, her body was shaking in fear. She was breaking out into cold sweats just being under that woman's gaze.

"I need you to lead me to where your brother lives. Light Yagami, correct?" Sayu was confused, she knew of her brother? Could this be a trap. What if she kills her family?

"H-how do I know you won't kill my family?" Her voice cracked, she could feel her body trembling.

"I just won't, either you tell me or you end up like that man." She pointed at the dead body in the doorway. "Now make your decision swiftly child, or I'll make it for you." The woman seemed so serious, was she saving her? Sayu didn't know.

"F-fine..."

"Good...now I'm going to undo your binds. If you try to run, I'll be happy to watch your body break out into spasms as I slowly kill you off." She sounded deadly, Sayu knew better than to go against her word. This woman meant business.

"Y-yes, I understand." The woman didn't even move, and Sayu felt the rope that was holding her hands and feet together completely snap off. How did that happen? The rope floated in front of her, as if being carried by some unseen force and the woman reached out and grabbed it.

"I am known as Luna. Please call me just that." Luna was examining the rope in front of her face, and looked down at Sayu. "Come..." She turned around, walking through the puddle of blood on the carpet as if it didn't bother her. Sayu stood up, following not too far behind. She had to plug her nose, not wanting to smell that awful smell that the blood let off. Sayu's only hope was that Luna didn't kill her family.

* * *

**Luna**

Luna approached the exit with the girl trailing slowly behind. It was almost perfect. She'd use Sayu as leverage to get the Death Note and stop some events from happening. Sure, it would mess up some things and it'd get unpredictable. But it could also do some good.

_**'BANG!'**_

A shot was fired, which was odd to her. She looked up in the direction of the noise. A small gasp could be heard from behind Luna.

Next was the stinging sensation that flooded her body. She'd been shot. But by who?

"She's right there!" A man yelled, probably pointing in her general direction. By then she knew she'd have to abort her mission.

"Shit." She cussed, taking off underneath the plane and leaving Sayu with those men. It seemed as though her plan wasn't as flawless as she'd previously thought.

* * *

She stood on the top of a roof, blood coming out of her nose. She'd used her vectors to get atop the roof, effectively escaping Mello's men.

It was a stupid act, on her part. Going in without any real plan in mind. It was bound to fail in the first place, why didn't she anticipate this?

Luna could feel the warm blood start to flow down her arm, making her feel dizzy. If she didn't think of something fast, she could possibly bleed out and even die.

She cursed under her breath, ripping off the bottom part of her shirt. It ripped all the way around until she could effectively use it to tie to her wound. While she was getting it ready, she used her vector to put pressure on the wound that was on her arm.

The more pressure she put on it, the better it seemed to feel. She blinked in confusion, stopping what she was doing. Luna used her extra arms to push the wound closed, watching it. The area that was effected started to feel warm and fuzzy.

What the hell?

Before she knew it, a bullet popped it's way out and her wound was slowly starting to heal itself with the help of her vectors. Though there was still a rather large gash there, she stopped what she was doing for the fear of overworking herself.

Too late.

Her world turned black.

* * *

**T'was a bit slow, I realize, but it shall pick up more in the next chapter. I promise. hehehe**


	7. Sacrifice

"Sacrifice"

**Luna**

Everything hurt. Her head, her arms. Hell, even her insides hurt. It felt all so new to her. Luna usually didn't mind pain, usually. However, this time it hurt a bit too much.

The black haired woman slowly lifted her face off of the cold pavement. A sticky substance was on her cheek, making her skin stick slightly to it. It felt rather gross, in her opinion.  
Sitting up slowly, her bones feeling like they were just about shattering, Luna groaned loudly. She was atop a roof, the last place she'd been when she passed out. Now she remembered.

She wiped her face, feeling something dried up coming from her nose. Yup, it was blood. She'd grown accustomed to the frequent bloody noses and injuries her body was sustaining. Though, that didn't necessarily mean it hurt less...

"I think I should be more careful..." She mumbled, looking over at her arm where she'd been shot just the day before. Just how long had she been out exactly? A wound remained, although it was much less in severity.

Luna's eyes widened, she'd gotten rid of part of her wound...

How had she done that? She didn't know that her kind was even able of such things! The only thing she knew was destruction, pain, death. But this whole time she was able to do something so great? So wonderful? Why hadn't she figured this out earlier?

How unfortunate...

* * *

**Yuki**

_(The Next Day)_

She'd only gotten a few hours of sleep, and she was starting to get extremely tired. Yuki wondered if the boy even got any rest at all. The bags underneath his eyes were starting to get more prominent, didn't he know that sleep was a necessity?

"You need to get some rest too you know." She was getting irritated, she wanted rest too. Perhaps if he got some, the members would be more quiet and she could sleep peacefully. Yuki was a light sleeper, so every little noise and conversation woke her up.

Not that she minded staying awake, it's just that a person needs sleep in order to survive. Near didn't even answer Yuki, just sat there staring at his toys. What was going through that boy's mind?

"A friend of mine...stayed awake for too long once. He started to have hallucinations." She mumbled tiredly, looking in Near's direction. He slowly looked up at her and started to twirl his hair. Confusion. Why was he confused? "You won't be able to think straight and catch Kira if you're tired."

"Why do you insist on getting me to sleep. You don't happen to have something planned do you?" Near thought she was going to escape? Hah, right.

"No.." She replied, almost cautiously. Was he tricking her again? Near could be a sneaky bastard if you didn't watch yourself.

"Well you certainly don't care about my well-being..."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yuki replied before he could continue, he looked even more confused. Waiting for an answer, "Well, you were an important person to someone that I admired greatly. Of course I care about your well-being, idiot." Yuki then stopped. What was this feeling? A tingling in the back of her mind, almost as if she were...sensing something. She'd never felt anything like this, ever since that time-.

Her thoughts stopped, she knew who it was. Yuki looked at the window, then at the door. She felt like it was coming closer. She'd known that her kind, the Diclonius, could communicate telepathically when they needed to.

Though because of the extensive treatment that she'd gone through at the compound that she'd been held at, she cannot do that. It seemed as though Yuki had all the defects a diclonius could have, and none of the strengths. She wished she could be a strong diclonius like Luna, but she couldn't. All because of _them_.

"It seems there has been a breach in the security." Rester called from over in front of his computer, the other SPK members started to walk up to him. Standing right behind him, curious. Who could breach the system? Was it even possible?

Yuki just sat there, tiredly. She didn't feel like doing anything, if anything she just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded so nice right about now. She tuned out their talking for the most part, not being able to focus anyways, she just sat there and waited. She knew the only other diclonius in this realm was Luna, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

* * *

**Luna**

Luna had breached their security system and was now crawling through one of the bigger vents. She'd barely gotten away with her life, not to mention this new skill she'd attained. Even though her plan on stealing the Death Note from Mello had failed, she'd gained something in return. That was enough, she supposed.

Though her pride was hurt in the process, with the thought of failing branded into her memory. She needn't dwell on those thoughts, so she focused on the here and now.

She came to the end of the dusty vent, barely able to crawl through the small space. The collected dust was starting to float up into the air, getting into her hair and nose. There was a reason she let Yuki do this kind of job. She was smaller than Luna, by far.

She sneezed loudly, the echo going throughout the vent. '_Well shit, there goes my cover.' _

"I think she's over here!" A woman's voice called, probably Lidner. She was the only woman in the group after all, besides Yuki.

"In the vents!"

"Calm down, I'm not a terrorist or anything!" She yelled back, blowing the cover to the vent off with one of her vectors. It clattered to the ground loudly, they all turned to Luna and looked at her. Not everyone was here, it seemed as though they'd been scrambling around searching for her.

_'Heh, how amusing._' She stepped out and jumped off the balcony landing on the main floor where everyone sat. "Now, did I miss anything?" She smiled widely, as if nothing was wrong.

"Restrain her."

_'Hah?_' Luna looked confusedly over at Near, why would he do that? '_Wait. Oh. He knows about what I did, doesn't he?' _Luna could be dense sometimes. She didn't even struggle as a few men came up to her and slapped the cuffs on her hands, her arms resting behind her back.

"Oh, kinky. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Near." Luna teased with a wink, all the while laughing like a hyena.

Yuki's expression hadn't changed, not surprising, but she knew that she was probably wondering what on earth she was doing. Near just sat there on his rolling chair, looking at Luna like she'd lost her mind.

"Whaaaat?" She drug out her vowels, sounding childish. She looked over at Yuki again, she hoped Yuki hadn't said anything.

"What would you like us to do with her, Sir?" Lidner asked, standing behind Luna as well. She had a pretty firm grip on her arm, and it kind of hurt. She tried to flinch away from Lidner, only for her to hold her arm tighter.

"Take her to the cell for now, I'll interrogate her later. It'll probably be best if I conversed with them separately." Near explained referring to both Luna and Yuki, he swirled his chair around and going back to stacking his damn dice. That kid seriously annoyed Luna, she hated him.

Though she knew not why. Yuki shot Luna a look that said something along the lines of 'We need to talk.' Luna was confused, sometimes she wished she could just read her thoughts or feel what she's feeling. So that she could get an understanding of the girl.

But the only time she could do that was when Yuki was experiencing extreme emotional pain and/or anger, _and_ using her vectors. It was an oddity, and she couldn't really explain it.

Perhaps they had a connection of some sort? She never knew.

"Understood." Lidner shoved Luna toward the door, leading her down the hallway.

"You're so uptight. Can't you give me some slack?" Luna mumbled, complaining about her stuck up attitude. She could practically imagine Lidner's pissed off face.

_'Hah, she deserved it...'_ Luna stopped walking and her eyes widened, she looked up at Lidner.

"What's wrong now?" She looked at Luna with an irritated look on her face, "Keep it moving." She shoved Luna, but she didn't budge. What was this feeling? It was dreadful, almost like something bad was going to-

"AAUGGH!" A man opened the door, trying to get away from something only to grab his chest and fall to the ground.

_'T-this...this isn't...'_ Luna started to tremble, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not so soon, right? And what was this fear? While it was understandable that she felt fearful as of now, this time it was different. Almost as if-. It was then that she heard a few gunshots sound from the half closed door, followed by a sudden rush of adrenaline. That same feeling she gets when Yuki uses her vectors, this mix of emotions that were flooding her system. It was definitely Yuki.

"Yuki!" She yelled, Lidner was staring at the door in shock as well. It was clearly written on her face.

* * *

**Yuki**

_(A few minutes before)_

"Take her to the cell for now, I'll interrogate her later. It'll probably be best if I conversed with them separately." Near explained referring to both Luna and Yuki, he swirled his chair around and going back to stacking his rather large dice tower. Once he was turned away, Yuki looked over at Luna trying to relay a message to her.

_'She's an idiot! What did she do? Why did she kill those people?' _There were many questions running throughout her mind, she needed to talk to Luna. ASAP.

"Understood" Replied Lidner, shoving Luna out the door. She had glanced back at Yuki, letting her know that she understood what she meant. She needed to find a way to get to Luna and talk to her without anyone around. Privately. Yuki was standing next to the computer monitors, thinking over the situation thoroughly.

She didn't want anything to go wrong this time around, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything happened. She had admired L, and these people were important to him. Very important. She couldn't afford to let them die, not this time around. She had Luna. Once she got to talk to her, they will formulate a plan and hopefully beat Light. Kira. No they _would_ defeat him, no matter the cost.

"You two are pretty close." He was still facing in the other direction, the other members of the SPK were lingering and going about their own business. Why would he say that aloud? Was he trying to fluster her? Perhaps get her to feed him more information? She never knew, so she'd just remain silent. Yuki knew that much. She knew she couldn't outsmart Near, just like she couldn't outsmart L. They were alike in that aspect.

"Of course, we are sisters." Yuki's reply was short, sweet and to the point. She needn't explain much more than that. It wasn't that hard to lie about their relationship, after all, Yuki did consider Luna as her sister. Though not biological, obviously. Though in this world, the bodies that they were in. They were biologically related.

It's just one of those odd emotional attachments that she never really could understand. Was this the same kind of emotion that drove Rem to the edge? So that she could protect that one person. The person she loved.

Love. It was an odd emotion for Yuki to understand. She did, however, know that love was reserved for close friends and family. Those you cared most about.

She heard a body drop to the ground, Yuki flinched not expecting the sudden noise. Everyone looked back at the man, he had just fell out of nowhere. His body laying right in front of her, and his hand was on his gun. Did he think he could kill whatever was trying to take his life?

Impossible. It was the Death Note. Then another. And another. The SPK started to drop like flies, clutching their chests and yelling in agony. Fear. An emotion Yuki understood very well, seeing as how she'd known fear whilst in the facility she'd been held at. Yuki was scared, she looked at the fat guy. The one that always brought her food during the day, she'd been sure that he wouldn't die.

They wouldn't die. Even though Mello had the notebook, they were working together. So why? He didn't have any malicious intent, and they weren't on bad terms like they had been on the show or in the manga. What was going on? What was she going to do! Gevanni and Rester cringed and squeezed their eyes shut, expecting death at any moment.

_**'Click'**_

The cocking of a handgun could be heard from behind her, Yuki's eyes widened in fear. She started to panic and her senses kicked into overdrive, everything seemingly slowed down.

That's right. In the 'rewrite' version of Death Note, Ill Rat tried to kill Near. But Lidner stopped him.

_But she wasn't here._

Yuki looked down at the man at her feet, grabbing his gun with her vector. As fast as she could, she whirred around, obstructing the man's fire so that he couldn't kill Near. She had to act fast. Yuki raised the gun, swiftly aiming at his head. She'd never held a gun before, so it was foreign to her. The cold metal against her skin. It was so heavy...

_**'BANG! BANG!'**_

It was like a reflex.

Two shots had been fired, Yuki stood there looking at the black haired man. His arms fell limp at his sides, and his gun dropped to the floor with a clattering noise. It echoed throughout the room. Yuki's eyes were glued to the top of the man's head, his forehead.

She'd hit him dead center. Though it wasn't surprising, he was _right there. _Then the space in between his neck and his shoulder, his collarbone.

It'd been severed.

Had she done that? She didn't remember, was it an instinct? Reflex? Just like with the gun? She'd used her vectors in attempt to kill the man?

Her eyes widened with dread, she was standing right next to him. She had _his_ blood on _her_ face. Yuki's body was frozen, staring in his direction. She couldn't believe it. He fell backwards, landing on his back with a loud;

**'Thud!'**

It was then that the blood started to pool beneath his body, making her stomach drop. She felt sick, like she wanted to vomit on the spot.

She'd just killed a man. Killed a human. Yuki promised she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't kill! Her vectors were still out, just in case something else were to happen. Her body was still in defense mode, her eyes wide and shaking with that well known feeling. Fear.

"D-drop the gun!" She heard Gevanni stutter out loudly, his handgun clicked as well. Yuki's hands shakily let go of the gun she had clamped beneath her clammy hands.

The weapon clattered to the ground loudly. Yuki's eyes remained fixated on the dead body in front of her. Her eyes, although wide, showed no sign of anything at all. The small girl's mouth opened slightly, quivering at the sight before her. She had killed him! Yuki didn't want to kill the man! What was she supposed to do now?

"Yuki!" Luna's voice brought her out of her thoughts, from the sounds of it she was shaken as well. Without a doubt, she'd heard the gunshots. Yuki was still frozen in place looking down at the man. "Yuki!" Luna called again, this time louder and more urgent.

"Calm her down." Near commanded, he was probably looking at her too. Yuki waved her vector in front of her own face, looking at it. She used this to kill? She felt like she wanted to cry. She was no different than the other ones of her kind. She was a monster. Yuki slowly turned her head toward the group, looking at them with her dull eyes.

"I killed him." She said in a monotone, her hand twitching. "I killed him..." This time it was a whisper. Yuki could feel a sharp pain jolt throughout her whole body, her vectors disappearing because of the pain.

"NGGH!" She knelt down, holding her side. Why did it hurt so damn much?

* * *

**Luna**

Luna could practically feel the guilt that Yuki felt. Guilt. Pain. Sadness. All at once. No she _did_ feel it, she felt it all. It was overwhelming. She'd looked back, showing everyone her face as her vectors were still out. Near was staring at the girl as well. Everyone's face showed shock at what the girl had done. She'd jumped in front of a damn bullet for the boy, he better be grateful!

Though his face remained placid. Calculating. Gevanni had his gun drawn at her, as if she were to attack at any moment. Rester had his hand on his gun as well, though it wasn't drawn. Lidner was standing there in confusion.

"NGGH!" She knelt down in pain, her vectors dissipated as well as the feeling that Luna felt. She was holding her right side? What was wrong with her right side?

"Yuki?" Luna's hands were still cuffed behind her, but she removed the obstacle with no problem using her invisible hands. She darted toward her sister, kneeling down right beside her. "Where does it hurt? Yuki!" She put her hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly, the broken chains from her cuffs jingled as she did so. It was then that she saw her sister's face contort into pain. "Yuki?"

"Wait, Lidner don't-" Gevanni tried, but was cut off.

"No, wait." She walked up closer to the couple, "What's going on? What happened?" Yuki responded by looking up at the blonde woman, holding out her shaking hand. It was covered in blood. Luna felt panic arise within her, she'd been shot? She'd hoped that she could have redirected the bullet instead of actually take the shot, but no one could be that lucky. Now could they?

The SPK was being killed off, though she was sure she knew why. She'd failed in taking the note from Mello. It had to have been him. But he never tried to kill Near. What was going on?

Memories of the alternate events that had happened in certain parts of the manga and the anime flooded her mind. Of course. There was but yet another scene that she'd forgotten. Lidner was supposed to have stopped that creepy dude from killing Near. But she wasn't there, she was escorting Luna to a cell.

_'Yuki...'_

"Why would you do that...?" Luna's voice shook as she tried to help Yuki up.

"She needs medical attention." Lidner announced, Luna looked back to see a confused Gevanni. Had he thought she killed that creep without a reason? The nerve of that man! Near didn't look all too fazed by the situation. He just stood up and started to walk to the computer. He was probably going to contact 'L'. So someone just got shot in his place and he ignores them?

"You asshole!" She hissed viciously, her teeth were bared like a dog. "She's like this because of you!" She pointed at Near accusingly, her eyes aflame. She stood up and started to stomp toward him, she wanted to punch that little rat. Slap him. Do something. A hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking any further. '_What?' _

"We need to get her to the hospital, to ensure it isn't anything serious." Lidner's voice rang throughout her head, pulling her out of her angered daze. It wasn't her hand that had stopped her though, it was Yuki's. She stopped her from hurting him? Why would she do that?

"Hurry it up then!" Luna hissed whipping her head around to glare at the woman, her mood was starting to get worse and worse by the second.

* * *

**Yuki**

Through her blurred vision, she tried to focus on the objects above her. They seemed to be discussing something, but she couldn't make it out. Their voices garbled and unidentifiable. People. They were people. But all she could see were colored blobs.

The small girl groaned, trying to form words to speak to them. Ask them why her head hurt so much. The pain where she'd been shot was burning. It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Responses from one of the taller people could be heard as they looked down at her. A gentle, but cold hand was placed on her forehead. Slender fingers brushing her bangs to the side of her face. That was Luna, she realized. She knew what the elder woman's hands felt like.

Yuki felt horrible about what she'd done. Not only had she killed a man, but she had yet to inform the others of what she was. Where she came from or even what her plans were. She had thought that would be a bad idea, but maybe they needed to know?

Of course she wouldn't act on it. Yuki was afraid of letting them know what she was. But why? Why is it that whenever she thought of bringing the subject up, her stomach would drop and make odd flipping feelings? She felt even more sick thinking about it.

She didn't want Near to fear her...

That must be it. He is someone important to L, she had to protect him. Especially Matt and Mello. But why did he come to mind first?

"I'm so...I'm..." Her breathing was elevated, beads of sweat pouring down her forehead. Fever? She turned her head to the other side of the bed, staring at the other figure in front of her. It was much shorter, though. Smaller than Luna, who she knew was standing on the other side.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

_(Couple Weeks Later)_

Yuki sat in the bed, staring at the clock on the wall. So far it has only been a few hours since she'd arrived back here and they insisted she lay in bed for the rest of the day. It hadn't taken that long to get her side treated. Fortunately for her, the bullet didn't puncture any organs, so she was safe.

Getting the bullet out, was another story. It hurt like hell. Yuki has been shot before, but she hadn't been awake for the bullet to be pulled out. Last time, she'd fainted. This time, however, she was wide awake and felt the pain.

It wasn't a great feeling at all.

She suspected that Near would come in and try to talk to her, maybe even Luna at the same time. He couldn't have missed that. What had happened to that man's neck. It'd been sliced open by Yuki's extra hands. Hands that normal humans can't see. Luna had cut her handcuffs in half.

He more than likely was pondering that at this very moment.

Yuki felt nervousness bubble up within her stomach. Unless that was just indigestion from the hospital food...she'll never know.

It had taken her a good couple of weeks, but she was finally starting to feel better. Though, something did kind of catch her eye. Luna was no where to be seen.

Yuki pushed the blankets aside and slowly stood up. She'd gotten an infection, she that'd slowed down the healing process. An unfortunate setback on her part. Yuki suffered from fevers and cold sweats. She had even overheard the doctor saying that the wound looked nasty.

Though it wasn't life threatening, Luna stayed by her bed for the first week or so.

Then she went missing.

Yuki assumed she left on her own to do some things. She just wished she knew what, just in case something were to happen. But sadly, she was left out of the loop when Luna would take off. She didn't tell the small girl anything about what was going on or what she was to do.

Yuki made her way slowly to her door, to which she found out it was unlocked completely. Either it was by accident or purposely. It didn't matter to her, she walked over to the monitor room.

What had happened that day. Near saw it. Was he scared of Yuki, now? Did he know what she was?

She knew that he was going to question her about Luna. She'd sliced them handcuffs in half. It was a clean cut, what could explain that?

Yuki had sliced the man's neck right in front of all of them. Although she wasn't sure if he'd seen the whole thing, she knew that he saw the wound. It looked rather gruesome.

How does one explain those happenings? She doubted he'd believe her words, perhaps she had to show him through actions?

Maybe Yuki could convince him to wait, try to trust her. Either way she had to try. Though she knew that was highly doubtful, she'd betrayed his trust before. She didn't tell him about what she'd done to those men.

Had he excused it? He never brought it up again, she wondered if perhaps he figured something out about it that she didn't know. Parts of that night were still kind of fuzzy.

When she arrived at the door and pushed them open, they were all in the middle of watching the television. The US president had just gotten done talking about accepting Kira. The three remaining individuals that were working under Near looked upset at that idea.

Near looked pissed. Although his face betrayed his feelings, she could practically feel it coming from his body.

Hell, she even felt it herself. That idiot president was giving into Kira's wishes.

Which was another thing that caught her attention. This was also happening sooner than it did in any of the story lines she knew about.

* * *

**Luna**

(Earlier that week)

Seeing Yuki suffer like that in front of her bothered her greatly. It was then she realized just how serious the small girl was about helping them. With a bit of listening on her part, she was able to figure out that some things had changed since she'd been here.

Why hadn't she waited and tried to find that out earlier? Had Yuki known beforehand? If so, there was no way for her to tell Luna without having it seem suspicious in any way as it is. A small setback, she realized. She knew she could fix this. Luna was confident in her skills, knowing that her quick wits and abilities to formulate plans right on the dot will help greatly in this case.

Especially when it came to saving those two douche bags she was currently looking for. She had to find them before the raid, hopefully get a hold of them so that she could exchange information.

The sooner they knew the better, she figured.

Luna grinned widely, letting out a deranged sounding giggle. She wondered how they would react when they found out what a diclonius was?

* * *

**I realize this is a bit late, for which I apologize. I've had a lot going on. Hopefully I can keep on track now!**

**Sort of a short chapter, but the next one will probably be a bit longer. I don't know how you guys prefer this. Shorter or longer chapters?**

**I could most definitely make a story with a girl like Yuki paired with L. I'll think about it, because I kind of like the idea. Her personality was fun to write in the last story. As for the sudden change, I probably should have made more of a 'transition stage' type of thing. People change over time. Yuki has matured, although slightly. I apologize if it was abrupt. ^_^**


End file.
